


A Bend in Time

by Esliesma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Mystery, Slow Romance, Tragedy, mauraders era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esliesma/pseuds/Esliesma
Summary: Before there ever was a boy that ever lived in a cupboard on Four Privet Drive, there was a similar boy in a far worse home that lived on Spinner's End. We all know the tale of that abused boy who grew up to become a bitter spy. But not all tales end the same for in the many parallel worlds that exist in the universe there are far better endings, and equally as many worse ones. This is a tale of one such condemned universe that for better or for worse chooses to change its own fate.(All rights to the Harry Potter world and characters belong solely to J. K. Rowling. However, I do claim creative fanfiction rights. Please do not post my fanfiction elsewhere without my express permission.) (Please note only a few chapters will be posted on this site the rest and future chapters are hosted at, https://www.webnovel.com/book/14576125306898605/A-Bend-in-Time)





	1. Prologue - In Time

Rowan lets out a groan as she holds her head and rather dazedly blinks. Trying to regain her bearings, she glanced around. She hastily scrambles back upon noticing a thin man with shallow skin, a large hooked nose, piercing black eyes, and dark silky robes standing before her. 

As she warily studies the strange man before her a sense of familiarity in the man's appearance causes Rowan to narrow her eyes, but before she can connect the dots the unknown man collapses onto the floor. Her eyes immediately flicker over to the severe bleeding wound on the slender man's waist. She instantly moves to grab her medical kit to only realize she is in an unknown plain white room.

"We're in time," the thin man coldly muttered in a velvety English accented voice. "The wound is fatal. Regrettably, there is not much that can be done at this point."

Rowan numbly crosses her legs and wryly says, "This isn't some sort of Terminator situation is it?" If Rowan's vast plot experience had taught her anything at all and that is to never trust an AI. But most especially never trust the information on a time continuum event for the past and future can always be re-altered if not, there wouldn't be a whole slew of Terminator movies. 

"Terminator?" The man's brow crinkled in confusion and annoyance.

"Yes," Rowan curtly replied as she slowly edged away in suspicion. There was something very familiar about the man as though looking at a familial relative. But as far as she was aware her father had been an only child and she herself was the same. But the way those lips pressed together seemed to be too much of a familiar gesture to be so easily ignored. But most especially those dark swirling ink colored eyes that seemed to absorb all light.

A loud cough startles Rowan out of her thoughts as the man coughs out a wad of blood and tiredly wipes his bloody mouth. Reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief, the cold faced man irritably snapped, "Am I correct in meeting, the descendant born from the forbidden union of a tree dryad and a druid's lust?"

Rowan sighs with resignation at the family's skeleton in the closet so to speak. For once upon a time, a nature-loving druid fell in love with a tree dryad and from their mutual love a child was born, her many great-grandfathers. The love story was true by all accounts as all family members carried a spark of magic within them with some more than others. 

"Yes," Rowan drily replied as the last piece to the puzzle suddenly clicked in her mind at seeing the dark eyes narrow as if in triumph. Swallowing nervously, Rowan anxiously says, "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but are you my future self? Because I never thought I'd get a sex change, no offense."

"No," the man flatly rasped rather appalled at the idea itself. "I'm from an alternative universe."

Rowan privately sighs in relief but narrows her eyes coldly back. "In that case, exactly what brings you here?"

"I need your help," the thin man breathlessly said, before falling into a fit of back-breaking coughs.

Somewhat cross at being unable to do anything, Rowan rolls up her sleeves to reveal a leaf-like birthmark on her upper wrist. The grizzled man's lips twitch into a bloody smile. "So, you're a Magician?" The grizzled man bitterly coughed.

Rowan blinks in surprise and suspiciously says, "Why? Aren't you one too?"

The grizzled man adamantly shakes his head in thinly veiled horror. "Preposterous, I'm a wizard!" He proudly sniffed in retort.

Rowan furrows her brow and snorts back, "A wizard, huh?" The grown man sneers back at her with a familiar twist of lips causing Rowan to sneer back in an identical reply.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rowan frowns as she contemplates the response. Why was he here to see her unless Magicians didn't exist in his original world? But if wizards did exist in his world, there shouldn't be any need for him to see a Magician. After all, unlike wizards who used wands to perform all sorts of magic, Magicians were born only being able to use one sole type of magic. And even then, very few Magicians were ever able to match a wizard in power and those rare enough that were classified as Grand Magicians.

Raising an eyebrow up, Rowan flatly asked, "So, what do you want?"

"I need you to change the fate of my world," the thin man coughed streams of blood into his handkerchief.

"One, no way. Two, time and fate do not like to be changed. And three, I'm not from your universe," Rowan argued back. Besides she was a woman and he was very much a man. She had no desire whatsoever for a sudden sex change.

"And that is exactly, why it will work," the thin man snapped back. "Any changes you make will be permanent as you are from outside of our universe and timeline."

Rowan rubs her forehead with her hand and sighs. "Ignoring this supposed theory, what exactly am I trying to do?"

The thin man sneers back and says, "In my world an evil wizard, the Dark Lord-." He pauses as if forcing himself to speak, "-Lord Voldemort rules the world. I want you to stop him before he succeeds."

"Wait, are you talking about H**ry P**ter?" Rowan incredulously said and frowned. Wait, why couldn't she say those two words out loud? 

"The what?" The thin man sputtered.

Rowan grimaces and growls, "I'm assuming your name is Severus Snape, am I correct?"

The thin man narrows his eyes and icily replies, "Given that you are my alternate version, I should think that should not surprise you."

"Well, my surname and first name most certainly aren't Snape nor Severus," Rowan countered back.

Severus Snape narrows his eyes at the response but does not probe further. "I'll be sending you back in time to kill him."

"Wait, time out!" Rowan hastily gestured with her two hands in vehement protest.

Severus Snape simply ignored Rowan's protests, "1971."

Before Rowan can continue to vehemently protest, the white room begins to loudly crack and break as a roar from outside fills the room. "What's happening?" Rowan exclaimed.

"We've run out of time," Severus Snape croaked. "If it's any consolation, you were already dying, when I saved you." Rowan cursed out loud as the faint, but painful memory of being stabbed through the chest can suddenly be recalled verifying the truth of the statement. 

The white room rapidly breaks apart like an eggshell as the grizzled man yells over the roar, "Save-!" 

"Wait-!" Rowan called out too late as the white room broke apart and they fell into utter darkness.


	2. Bump

Rowan lets out a groan as she rolls to her side and touches the throbbing left side of her head to only feel a sticky metallic smelling like substance on her fingertips. Through blurry eyes she sees dark blood running down her hand. "Here," a gloomy familiar voice handed Rowan a wet cloth.

Rowan automatically accepts and dabs the cloth to her aching head, wincing as the cloth touches the still bleeding wound. "You didn't have to do that Rowan, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," the young boy rebutted.

Rowan's midnight black indigo eyes flash wide open to see a gloomy boy with long, stringy black hair and a straight, unbroken nose. "Severus Snape?" Rowan whispered in disbelief.

"Did father hit you that hard, Rowan?" Severus worriedly said with a frown.

A pain in her stomach causes Rowan to instantly leap to her feet and rush across the dusty floor. Rowan slams the door open, a dirty toilet and sink with mirror loom insight. Unable to reach the toilet, she hovers over the sink. A stream of memories fills Rowan's mind causing her to heave the contents of her entire stomach into the dirty sink.

The painfully heaving leaves a burning sensation in Rowan's nose and throat. Trying to breathe in and out, Rowan finds that the memories of this body settle down, while the memories of her own past life had already faded away like a dream. The only trace remaining of her past life is any relevant past knowledge and information of the future.

Rowan wipes her nose and mouth with her patched sleeve, before turning on the fossette as yellow like water emerges and washes the grimy sink. She glances up to gaze into the grim covered mirror to see long raven unruly hair to her waist so dark that it is tinted indigo. The girl in the mirror is thin with less sharp features than Severus that showcase at present as rather androgynous features.

Rowan grimaces as her firm lips make her seem that much more masculine than she would like. Her midnight black indigo colored eyes flutter sullenly. That should mostly go away with time when she began to physically grow out. However, on the left side of her head, there is a gaping wound that is still faintly bleeding, and that will no doubt leave a scar.

Rowan's eyes flicker at seeing a reflection behind her in the mirror. She turns around to face Severus and finds that she is just a tad taller if not just as slender as her younger twin brother. Feeling the throbbing ache in her head, Rowan says, "Sorry, but what is the exact date today?"

"It's June 11th, 1971. We've on summer break," Severus replied with evident concern.

"Ah, you're right," Rowan wryly answered, and as if in thought glances down at her left arm. Severus frowns at the silence and waits for a reply, but instead, she gently rolls up her sleeve to see a familiar leaf birthmark on her upper wrist.

Reassured, Rowan swiftly rolls the sleeve back down and says, "Why don't I cook us something to eat?"

"Father must have hit your head pretty hard," Severus warily concluded. "There isn't anything in the fridge to eat."

"Hmm, that's right," Rowan faintly murmured as her head feels like it is going to split open as she struggles to recall, where she had hidden twenty pounds away. After a minute, a dizzying image comes to mind and she swiftly scurries back to the previous room.

Rowan kneels onto the dirty, creaky old floor and carefully pries a loose wooden floorboard. With care, she reaches into the opening and pulls out a crumpled up twenty-pound bill. Slamming the board back into place and shoves the twenty pounds into Severus's hand. "Go and buy some food before father comes back," Rowan hastily instructed.

Severus stares at Rowan with disbelief, but a firm shooing motion causes Severus to hurry away. Rowan hurriedly sits back down in the patchy, worn velvet lime green armchair and grabs an old torn phonebook and pencil from the chipped lampstand. She furrows her brows trying to ignore the pounding in her head that continues to throb as she tries to recall everything she can about the world. Ignoring the aching pain in her head, she begins to jot everything she can recall in a rather messy handwriting.

After a minute, Rowan lets out a pained sigh as she messages her temples and flinches at touching the sticky bump on the side of her head. "F*ck!" Rowan roared out loud as if expressing all the bottled-up emotions felt inside.

Taking a deep breath, Rowan glances back down at the messily written timeline. The good news was that nothing relatively eventful would happen during the next seven years from 1971 to 1978 as the secondary characters would all be attending Hogwarts. The bad news is that a whole slew of secondary characters and more will die after 1978 for the following two years until 1981, when the Potter's die and the main storyline begins.

Rowan throws herself back into her seat and winces as her head begins to throb anew. Ignoring the pain, she begins to methodically list the pros and cons to being the twin sister of Severus Snape.

"One, this is clearly not the same H*rry P**ter world as Severus Snape did not have a twin's sister. Secondly, if this is indeed a parallel universe mirroring the books then there is no guarantee that the future will unfold like the books. Thirdly, future information may not necessarily be relevant as there are scarce details for this present time frame. But most importantly, I need to find out exactly, what caused this universe's timeline to go so askew!"

"And that is not mentioning the fact that any changes that are made will destroy the known timeline, which puts me in a paradox to maintain the current existing timeline. To maintain the present known timeline leaves Voldemort as the ruler of the world, but to blatantly ignore it will take away my single advantage and leave me blind. And thusly so, I am right back to where I started," Rowan sighed in frustration, before taking a deep breath to accept her complicated reality.

Stretching gently, Rowan rises to her feet lest her head begins to pound anew as the pain is now a dull ache. She knew from experience that moping about never solved anything. She bravely rolls up her sleeves and searches through the house for a mop and broom. All that she finds is a very old broom and a very stringy, dirty mop, but even so, it was better than nothing.

With a determined expression in her eyes, Rowan begins to sweep and mop the floors. Cleaning though tedious always served to clear her mind. And it was better than sulking in the worn lime green armchair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Author: I'm not sure how violent Severus's home truly was, but it must have become quite abusive as he got older for that's how abusive homes typically progress. And from the brief glimpses that we the readers catch from his memories, there is a very real possibility that Eileen was a rather distant mother. I can only imagine that's how she coped with the situation and either abandoned Severus once he got older or simply left her husband and son.


	3. Bump Ⅱ

Severus Snape hurriedly climbs the broken, splintered cement steps to the rusted front door of their old flat. Turning the paint chipped knob, he shoves open the old door as the unoiled hinges let out a shriek. Slamming the door shut, he pauses at hearing clinking sounds from the kitchen.

With a surprised look on his face, Severus gapes as he finds the floors have been swept clean as the air smells faintly of lemon-scented cleaner. He hurriedly steps into the kitchen to his right and finds Rowan washing piles of dirty dishes in the sink causing him to almost drop the food in surprise. Had he walked into the wrong house?!

Hearing a plastic bag rustle, Rowan turns back to greet Severus with a wryly smile. "What did you bring back?" Rowan asked as she wiped the sweat off her forehead on her sleeve and dried her soapy hands on her loose, rather worn, patched shirt.

Severus mutely holds up the food and mutters, "Fish and Chips with sauce."

"Good, let's hurry and eat up, before father and mother get back," Rowan hastily said. She motions for him to sit at the now clean, wobbly old table as they evenly split the food between them and began to eat.

After a mouthful or two, Severus hesitantly says, "You know, you don't have clean, it's just going to get dirty again.

"Maybe, but it won't be so hard to clean up afterward," Rowan argued.

Severus rolls his eyes and grimly says, "It never lasts."

Rowan shrugs, "But I can try, Severus." Rowan frowns and paused, "Severus, that sounds much too harsh for my precious little brother to be called." She purses her lips in thought and thoughtfully says, "Hmm, I think, I'm going to call you, Sev from now on."

"What!?" Severus indignantly sputtered.

"It sounds cuter," Rowan mumbled with a mouthful of food.

Severus's face turns from red in embarrassment to green with fury then back to pale as if in resignation. "I think that bump on the head finally addled your mind," Severus grumbled back.

Rowan shrugs and says, "Maybe, but you're still my precious twin brother."

Severus turns his head away in embarrassment and coldly grunts despite the light flush on his cheeks. Rowan grins to herself at the adorable sight before her. Hungry and still very much being children, they earnestly devour the food. However, she stops halfway as she notices the wistful gaze on Severus's face. "I'm not that hungry, you finish the rest," Rowan loudly proclaimed, before getting back to washing the remaining dirty dishes in the sink.

Severus hungrily eats the remnants of the food, before carefully destroying the plastic container and hiding it under old trash lest any evidence is found by their father. Feeling embarrassed, he loudly coughs to grab Rowan's attention and gruffly says, "So what do you need help with?"

"While I tackle the downstairs toilet and the upstairs bathtub. How about you finish up the dishes?" Rowan replied as she dried her wet soapy hands once again on her patched shirt.

Severus snorts in reply and rolls up his sleeves as he dismissively begins to wash the remaining dishes. With a grin, Rowan heads off to the grimy bathroom to clean. It was quite dark by the time the two of them finished their tasks. Exhausted and with their parents yet to return for the night, they tucked themselves into their twin-sized beds in their single shared room.

The house is eerily quiet with the occasional sound of police sirens heard faintly in the distance accompanied by the howls of dogs and screaming tomcats. Rowan passes the time by counting the many, many cracks in the faded gray ceiling. "You asleep yet, Sev?" Rowan finally asked.

Severus grunts as he rolls to his side to face her. "No. Why?"

"Do you like Lily Evans?" Rowan pointedly asked as Severus bolts up in bed and almost slams his head into the wall as there is no bed board. Severus sputtered in embarrassment as his entire face lit up as bright as a tomato and can only fiercely point at Rowan.

"But I've seen the two of you play together and if I'm not mistaken given your cherry red demeanor, you like, like her," Rowan said with a grin. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Rowan promised as she crossed her hand over her heart in vehement promise.

Severus chokes and indignantly coughs, before angrily saying, "None of your business!" Before angrily slumping back onto his thin pillow and pulling the thin ragged blanket up to his neck.

Rowan's smile fades away as she recalls how this innocent childhood friendship tragically ended.

"Hey, Sev?" She quietly muttered after a minute.

"What?!" Severus snapped.

"Don't let Lily go without a fight," Rowan solemnly said. "Promise me, that you'll at least have the courage to tell Lily how you feel." Rowan gravely eyes Severus as if to convey her previous statement. At least this way even if their relationship ended just like in the book at least this time around Severus would have had at least the opportunity to express his sincere feelings for Lily.

Severus opens his mouth to give a curt remark but halts at seeing his twin sister's dead grave expression. Severus is unable to scoff at her remark as he closes his mouth for the moment. "I think, I think we're still a bit young for that," Severus shyly whispered.

"Maybe, but don't wait too long," Rowan sincerely retorted. "A girl's heart matures much faster than a boy's and before you know it, someone else may have already taken root in her heart before you've ever even had a chance."

Snape frankly considers his twin's words and hisses, "Rowan, are you trying to imply that I'm ugly?"

"No, you're just a gross smelly boy in need of a haircut and a bath," Rowan snickered causing Severus to subtly sniff himself and frown at his own body odor. "And who knows, maybe a fresh lemony scent and a nice haircut will earn you a nice compliment from Lily," Rowan emphasized the last part with a grin.

"Fine," Snape pretend grumbled with a bright cheerful look in his usually gloomy eyes. Turning on his side facing the wall, Snape says, "Goodnight, Rowan."

"Goodnight, Sev," Rowan replied as she curled up on her right side to sleep. But sleep would be a long time coming as her thoughts were an utter mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Author: Children in abusive homes often learn to fend for themselves at an early age. It isn't surprising given that we see Severus meeting Lily in the fields all alone. And much of his character suggests that as well.


	4. Confrontation

The next morning with dark eye shadows, Rowan gets up as Severus is already impatiently waiting for her on his bed. Rubbing her rather tangled head, she reminds herself to at least find a brush to untangle her long unruly hair. Heading quietly downstairs, the twins paused at the rickety top of the stairwell at seeing the stiff and rare quiet atmosphere of their parents, Tobias and Eileen sitting down at the kitchen table without an argument.

Eileen wears a rather patched shop clerks' uniform as her dark gloomy, sharp face purposefully keeps quiet as she stirs a chipped cup of tea with a bent spoon. In a factory worker's gray uniform, Tobias crankily reads the tabloids and pauses at seeing Eileen quickly glance back down. Tobias glance reveals midnight black indigo colored eyes that are rimmed red accompanied by a waxy, unshaven face that had a tinge of yellow from all his drinking.

Tobias loudly sets down his paper onto the rickety kitchen table and barks, "Did the two of you clean all of this?"

Severus remains silent as Rowan frankly replies, "Yes, we did."

"You mean all this time, the two of you could have cleaned this entire house, but you haven't?" Tobias roared in irritation as he sends his chair flying back as he stands to his feet. "What have your lazy arses been doing all this time!" Eileen flinches but remains silent as Severus remains stiff and slowly inches over to grab Rowan by the hand.

Rowan boldly narrows her eyes and growls back, "We're just children, it's not our job to do so."

Eileen hunches down as Severus grabs onto Rowan's hand too late to stop her from speaking. "What did you say to me?" Tobias bellowed dangerously.

Rowan narrows her eyes and says, "If you hit us again, I swear I'll go to the bobbies. Our mother may be a witch, but that doesn't change the fact that you will go to jail for hitting your wife and children. And besides, the bobbies will never believe that mother's a witch and will probably lock you up in an insane asylum!"

Tobias sputters in fury, "Are you threatening me?!"

"And what if I am?" Rowan dauntlessly roared back.

Tobias enraged slams the table onto the ground causing the teacups to shatter loudly onto the ground. "I'm going out for a pint!" Tobias bellowed as he stormed out. Eileen sighs with relief as the door closes, before bending down to pick up the shattered glass pieces.

Rowan gently squeezes Severus's hand in comfort. "It's okay, Sev," Rowan whispered as Severus's tight handgrip loosens in response.

Eileen rises to her feet as she throws the broken pieces into the trash. With mixed feelings, Eileen furrows her brows and stiffly says, "You shouldn't have done that Rowan. He'll only return that much angrier after his drinking stint."

"Sorry mother," Rowan quietly replied.

Eileen's face softens for a moment, before reaching down to turn the rickety old worn table upright. Seeing Eileen's forlorn figure, Rowan quietly says, "Mother, we don't have to continue living like this."

Eileen glances up to see a determined expression appear on Rowan's face. "Mother, why don't we return to the Prince family?" Rowan carefully suggested.

Eileen blinks in shock and confusion as she stutters back, "They, they won't take me back!"

"Maybe, that was before, but now you have two children. And given that you're the last of the line, maybe, after all, these year's they've finally changed their minds. And despite our being half-muggle, we still carry the last of the Prince bloodline," Rowan persuasively reasoned.

Eileen trembles as she slumps back into her seat in thought. "I don't know," Eileen flatly said.

"We don't stand to lose anything more if you don't at least try to send an owl," Rowan steadfastly replied.

Eileen raises a wary gaze to her once soft-spoken daughter. Rowan, despite always being rather studious and quiet, she knew no fear when it came to her twin brother, Severus. It did not matter how drunk, Tobias, her husband was, Rowan would always without any hesitation shield Severus from any danger. And that even included school as more often than not, her daughter returned home battered and bruised, but victorious.

After a minute, Eileen pensively says, "You seem different." Not able to understand where her soft-spoken daughter had suddenly gone.

"Even small animals will eventually bite back," Rowan retorted as she raised the left side of her unruly hair to reveal a bloody, hideous scarring wound. Eileen's eyes filled with guilt as she presses her lips together in guilty understanding. "I'll be back," Eileen stiffly said, before grabbing her purse and rushing out.

The house is silent for a moment, before Severus unhappily says, "Wait, why do you want us to leave?! What about Lily?!"

Rowan seriously turns to face Severus and says, "It isn't safe to stay here anymore, Sev. You saw what father did just a day ago, after his drunken stupor. It won't be long before he escalates and that is highly likely given the fact that he felt no remorse this morning when he saw me."

Severus opens his mouth to protest as guilt crosses his face as he recalls how Rowan took the blow intended for him. The scene of his twin sister suddenly going limp in a pool of blood flashes before him. Severus hadn't even able to do anything as their father left without a word nor much less even pausing to check if Rowan was still breathing.

"And besides, Lily will be attending Hogwarts this year too, you'll see her then," Rowan persuasively added.

Severus ignores the guilt felt within him and crossly narrows his eyes at Rowan. "How can you be so sure?!" Severus fiercely snapped.

"I just am," Rowan truthfully answered.

Through gritted teeth, Severus stammered, "I, I- won't forgive you, if that's not the case, Rowan."

"That won't happen," Rowan confidently replied.

Severus brushes past Rowan in annoyance and heads outside leaving her to ponder her next course of actions as she took a seat in the old velvet green armchair. After much thought last night, Rowan had deemed that the wisest and safest course of action would to be to return back to the Prince family. Even if the Prince pure-blood household turned to be distant and cold towards them that would still be far better than remaining in poverty with an abusive, drunken father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Author Notes: Eileen not leaving her abusive husband is not a surprising decision. An abuser often isolates the victim from friends and family. And where Eileen is a witch and cut off from her family, she already is an easy target. That is not to say that I am excusing her either. She's a witch! She can surely get some sort of employment position in the wizarding world, if not at least immigrate to America, where she can. There are always options never think otherwise.


	5. Confrontation Ⅱ

It hadn't even been five minutes when Rowan glances up at hearing the squeaky front door open. Soft footsteps reveal that Severus is holding a pair of shining scissors, no doubt flinched from somewhere nearby. Severus awkwardly stares at Rowan and says, "I need a haircut."

Rowan's lips twitch into a rueful grin at Severus's unique way of apologizing. "Yup, but first take a shower and a fresh change of clothes, you stink," Rowan firmly instructed.

Severus rolls his eyes but grudgingly does as he is told. Severus stomps upstairs and not long after running water can be heard as Severus lets out a yelp at the cold water. But given that the old water heater was broken, there was nothing else to be done.

While Severus bathes Rowan taps her fingers in deep thought. Of the seven Horcrux's to be created there are already five in existence as the last two have yet to come into existence, H**rry P**ter himself and Nagini, the serpent. And that was only if the world followed the previous timeline. Following that train of thought, nothing is absolutely certain about the last two Horcrux's. The only consolation is that Voldemort preferred to wait to find suitable vessels to place his souls inside. But still, that didn't exclude the possibility that he'd use two different vessels for the two remaining Horcrux's.

Ignoring that depressing train of thought Rowan turns her thoughts towards the known Horcrux's. Of the five Horcrux's already in existence, their present whereabouts can't be certain except for one. For the first Horcrux, Tom Riddle's Diary will be given to Lucius Malfoy at some point, which later will be given to Ginny Weasley. The second Horcrux, Gaunt's ring should or will shortly be placed at the Gaunt home. As for the third Horcrux, the Hufflepuff Cup, will at some point be given to Bellatrix and be placed in the Gringotts vault. With the fourth Horcrux, the Slytherin's Locket to be placed on an island in the sea in 1979. And the fifth Horcrux, the only confirmed and accessible Horcrux for the time being, the Ravenclaw's Diadem in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts.

And though Rowan is sincerely tempted to destroy the Diadem, the moment she arrived at Hogwarts, it would be a rather pointless endeavor as it required items which did not possess nor be able to acquire with her present strength. Nor did she possess the sufficient power to execute the high-level spell required to destroy a Horcrux. In the end, she'd merely have to be patient, she had no other choice.

Rowan suddenly stiffens as she feels an icy like presence pass through as if in search of something, before swiftly continuing forward unable to find that which is sought. "How could I forget?!" Rowan grumbled in embarrassment as she warily rubs her arm covered in goosebumps. The more you said his name, there was always the distinct possibility of his being able to sense his name being used. In that case, she would have to remember to refer to him only as Tom or Riddle.

With some relief, Rowan sees Severus stomping down the stairs as he dries his straggly dark hair. She gestures at the space in front of her knees as Severus sniffs at the damp chill of his hair against his neck. He takes a seat on the worn old carpet rug as she takes the scissors from Severus. "Don't move or else I might mess this up," Rowan warningly said.

Severus doesn't even dare to breathe as he remains so very still. Carefully using her fingers, Rowan combs Severus's hair and begins to cut. Dark locks fall to the ground and over their clothes as she carefully snips. With a satisfied smile, she brushes the snipped hair off of their limbs. "If I do say so myself, you look quite handsome," Rowan said in satisfaction.

Severus warily moves his neck as he feels his hair feel that much lighter and reach the edge of his mouth at the longest length. With some disbelief in his eyes, he heads upstairs to gaze into the now clean bathroom mirror. Severus blinks in surprise to find that though his hair is still long it has been properly cut to frame his face. Not only does his hair now look sleek and shiny, but the haircut highlights his somber eyes like bright opals that gleam in the sunlight.

Severus preens himself in the mirror with delight and even winks at reflection causing himself to blush in embarrassment. With red splotchy cheeks, Severus stomps downstairs and grudgingly says, "Not bad."

Rowan looks up from her sweeping and says, "Yeah, not bad indeed." She swiftly sweeps up the last of the hair as their stomachs begin to rumble. She throws away the swept-up hair in the trash bin and puts away the broom. "Do we wait for mother to return or should we head down for a bun with the remaining change of yesterday?" Rowan asked.

Severus fidgets and says, "Mum forgot her lunch." Severus paused as he glances away, "Mm, let's wait for a bit." Rowan shrugs as she takes a seat on a broken down faded bluish loveseat, while Severus claimed the only other seat in the tiny living room, the velvet old lime green armchair.

The two quietly wait as a small dusty clock in the corner ticks away. Ten minutes later, Rowan is about to suggest they leave when the door opens and in enters Eileen. Eileen holds a small brown paper bag in hand and holds out the bag to them. Severus instantly bolts forward to find four buns inside, two for each of them. Severus's eyes widen in delight as he says, "Thanks mum," before heading over to Rowan to hand her share.

Eileen is rather quiet as she headed upstairs and shut the door to her and Tobias's bedroom. "That was weird," Rowan mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"What is?" Severus mumbled back.

"She actually got us more than one bun for each of us," Rowan rather muffled replied.

"Mm," Severus grunted as the two hungrily finished the four buns.

Licking the crumbs off their face and fingers, Rowan says, "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Let's go out and play in the fields," Severus excitedly said in hopes that Lily would be there.

Rowan shrugs and says, "Sounds fine by me," as she wiped her hands clean on her ragged jeans.

The two of them quickly head out to play, but not before Severus shouts to Eileen. "Mum, we're heading out to play!" There is no response and the two of them close the door as they head out onto the street.

They passed down the road filled with rows of dilapidated brick houses that stand side by side, while the house windows are dull and dusty from the outside. Despite the ugly streets of this faded old industrial area, the twins still found joy in playing in the fields with drying grass, weeds and dead blackened trees.

Strangely enough, Rowan sadly enjoyed her time in playing tag with Severus. And the reason, she was quite unamused was the heartbreaking fact that she would have to pass through puberty again. And no one in their right minds would ever want to do that ever again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Author Notes: I truly believe that Eileen's family would have changed their minds if she'd try to contact them once Severus was found to be a wizard. He was a male heir and the Prince family was about to die out. Even in the olden days, bastard children would be legitimatized to preserve the family name. If the purebloods are anything like that, they would have accepted Severus. But then again her parents could have already been dead at this point, we can't be certain either.
> 
> For More chapters, please check out the already posted chapters at webnovel.com
> 
> https://www.webnovel.com/book/14576125306898605/A-Bend-in-Time


	6. Return

Late that afternoon, Eileen excitedly receives an owl delivered letter and anxiously begins to read the handwritten note. With shaking fingers, she glances up at the tiny clock in her room as her face blanches at the hour. Eileen hurriedly reaches for the small savings hidden in the back of her nightstand and carefully puts the money in the inner pocket of her beige coat. With pale fingers, she grabs the already packed carpet bag from the floor, before hastily rushing over to the twin's room.

Eileen comes to an abrupt halt as her face unhappily pales at finding the twin's bedroom empty. Suddenly she recalls, Severus shouting out that they were going to play in the fields. She hastily grabs a single day change of clothes for the twins, before closing the carpetbag shut and hurrying out the door. She grimaces in exasperation as she steps onto the gloomy street and looks both ways as the shadows lengthen with sunset upon them.

"Where could they be?" Eileen crossly thought to herself and frowned. From the corner of her eyes, she suddenly sees two small figures holding hands as they walk down the street. She instantly runs over to the surprised figures of Severus and Rowan. 

With the streets getting dark it was naturally unsafe for Severus and Rowan to stay out. And though it was unsafe to be at home, it was worse to be caught outside in the dark unawares. However, what truly shocked them was to see their mother, Eileen dressed up in her best clothes including her beige coat as they couldn't recall the last time, she looked quite so nice. Nor for that matter, the last time she had come out to greet them or made sure they safely got home and were tucked into bed.

Eileen with relief smiles at the twins and says, "We haven't got much time. Come along." Rowan and Severus stare at each other with unspoken words as Eileen notices the twins aren't following her. "Quickly!" Eileen harshly cried out. With no other choice nor explanation, Rowan and Severus grip each other's hands firmly as they struggle to keep up with Eileen's brisk pace. Soon enough, they arrive at a small train platform with two small two building serving as the train station. 

"Stay here and don't talk to strangers!" Eileen sternly instructed Severus and Rowan as she sat them both firmly onto a bench. Giving them once last commanding look, Eileen quickly marches over to the ticket office to buy three one-way tickets.

The platform is rather empty at this later hour except for two other passengers seated at a shared bench. After a moment, Severus quietly says, "Are we leaving?"

"Probably," Rowan bluntly responded. 

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to Lily!" Severus said in a panicked voice.

"It'll be alright," Rowan soothingly said. "Once we get there you can always send her a letter apologizing and letting her know our new address."

Severus sighs in understanding and gloomily murmurs, "Okay."

With a loud cry, the metal train approaches, and lets out a screeching whistle as slides to shrieking halts next to the platform. Eileen's brisk footsteps are quickly heard as she returns with three tickets clutched in her hand. "Hurry up now, we must quickly board!" Eileen snapped as she led the twins away. 

Eileen quickly shows her three tickets to the ticket counter on board and takes a seat near the front of the train. And with her heart in her mouth, Eileen irritably scans the platform for a familiar drunken figure. Her eyes never stopped searching always fixed to the passenger window.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the final call for passengers is cried out, before the train slowly sets off and away. The three of them didn't even turn to glance back as the industrial town faded away into the distance. The train rumbled away in the dark of the night and all too soon, Severus had dozed off onto Rowan's shoulder. Rowan, herself tried to fight off the heavy sleep, but her child body would not have it as she nodded on and off. The only one who did not get any sleep the entire train ride was Eileen, who was lost in her own turbulent thoughts.

Just after six in the morning, the train arrives at the Norton platform. Eileen anxiously leads her children off the train and takes a cab to the edge of the sleepy town of Norton. At the edge of town, Eileen uses the last of their money to pay off the cabby driver, before leading them into the woods onto a gravel path called, 7th Meadow Lane. To the twin's utter astonishment, the wood vanishes around a bend to reveal a rather large manor. Despite the green lawns and the grandiose style of the manor, the Prince Family's castle-like manor seems quite stark and cold. 

Eileen painfully tightens her grip on Rowan and Severus hands as she makes her way up the gravel path and up the white granite steps as the grand front doors swing open before them. Eileen warily steps inside to reveal an elegant, wealthy interior filled with lavish silver and gold items. Waiting in the open front hall are three figures dressed in dark clothing, an older man and two older women.

Eileen nods to the three figures and addresses them accordingly. "Hello father, mother, and Auntie Georgine, I'm back," Eileen stiffly said.

"So, you are," Aunt Georgine sarcastically murmured as she puffed out a cloud of smoke from her long, thin red cigarette. A tall, slender woman with chin-length raven hair with a touch of a few silver hairs here and there. Her hair is swept to the side of her head like raven's wings.

Reginald Prince, a very tall, thin man with a stern face, stiffly says, "Dawn, take the children upstairs." A female house-elf in a neat dress with matching apron and large droopy ears hastily appears and takes the two children upstairs. But all the while, Severus eyes are glued to the moving figures on the portraits on the wall, while Rowan snorts at the creepy watching portraits. If there was one detail, she disliked of the wizarding world was the bloody enchanted portraits.

Sirsa Prince, a sturdy woman with cold eyes, crisply calls out after Dawn. "And make sure they properly wash and dress accordingly. Those rags are not even fit for a dog." Eileen tightly clenches her sleeves as Sirsa turns towards Eileen. "We told you that muggle man was no good for you and look how you've come back running to us," Sirsa said with disdain.

"Yes, mother," Eileen stiffly replied as she kept her head down. It was though she was once more merely an unruly, sullen teenage girl being ordered around again!

"Hurry up and clean yourself, you look simply atrocious," Sirsa scoffed. Eileen's eyes glitter with anger as she rigidly marches past them and up the stairs. Reginald sighs privately to himself and merely mutters that he is headed back to his study, before darting away.

Aunt Georgine shakes her head as she makes tsk-tsk sounds. "Really, Reginald spoiled Eileen far too much for her own good and just look where that got her," Aunt Georgine grumbled. 

"Yes, she was," Sirsa flatly responded, before stalking off with the smoking figure of Aunt Georgine in tow.


	7. Return Ⅱ

Clean and bathed, Rowan detangled her raven hair until it shone. Though her sleek straight hair now descended neatly down her back. She was given a closet filled with clothing in her size. Frankly, how they knew her exact size was an utter mystery, but it was quite convenient and a nice touch.

After having looked through the closet, Rowan picks a pair of trousers with a matching shirt and sweater to wear. Fully dressed, she studies her reflection with satisfaction as her reflection in the full-length mirror preens itself. Rowan rolls her eyes and turns to study the bedroom given to her.

The grand bed has a luxurious soft grayish blue cover and soft pillows that are simply to die for. There is glimmering wood bed stands on either side with a golden tree-like shaped lamp. Directly across from the bed on the other side of the room is a grand window looking out to the lawn with tastefully dark violet curtains to be pulled shut or open with a golden tassel. 

Between the bed and the window on the left beige wall is an expensive red oak study desk with a comfortable looking chair. On the right side of the room is a grand bookcase filled with very few books for now. Behind her next to the clothes closet is a dresser filled with all sorts of clothing and undergarments. With another inner door leading to a white marble tiled bathroom with all sort of toiletry under the grand marble sink with an overhanging golden mirror. There are soft white bathroom rugs across the ground, a grand golden clawed bathtub and even a porcelain toilet, which Rowan is certain had a diamond engraved flushing handle.

Just wearing soft socks, Rowan crosses the luxurious red carpet under her feet over to the large window. She climbs onto the windowsill that has soft padding and pillows made for resting against. From the window, she can see the grand front lawns glistening before her. The warm morning sunlight gently rains down onto her as she studies the grounds.

Rowan's eyes gleam as she sees a beautiful, brightly colored peacock strut across the grounds as if it was lord of the palace. The peacock opens its mouth to let out an arrogant cry, which cannot be heard from inside the manor. She stays put until the feathered peacock struts around the house and into the back. 

Rowan curiously gets up and opens the door as she peeks on both sides of the elegant hallway to see that it is clear. She almost steps out until she forgets she has no shoes on. She hurries back and slips on a pair of slippers, before skipping out across the hallway and opening Severus's room.

Severus is still putting on a sweater when Rowan skips inside and flops onto the bed. "I feel that we look like pompous country gents," Rowan scoffed as she stared up at the star-patterned ceiling enchanted to move with the stars. 

"Huh, why didn't I think to check out the ceiling?" Rowan thought to herself. "I wonder if my room has that feature too?"

Severus hides a grin at Rowan's comment and instead says, "Well, the manor is rather big." Big was an understatement it was HUGE.

"Yup, but it looks like they don't like us very much," Rowan murmured.

Severus pauses in buttoning his collar and mutters, "Maybe, but at least they'll only give us a cold shoulder." And that was something they were both used to. There was a reason the other school children picked on them. Their parents did not appreciate the twins being there.

"True," Rowan muttered as rolled onto her stomach.

The bedroom window is slightly ajar as the faint sound of birds can be heard from outside as they sing their little hearts out. "Do you think, he'll come after us?" Severus interjected ruining the gentle atmosphere.

"Even if he does, I doubt he can do anything to us given that this is the home of at least one wizard and two witches'," Rowan mused out loud.

Severus nods with a faint smile and pauses as he eyes Rowan with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't they give you a dress to wear?" Severus pointedly inquired.

"There were dress options in the closet, but I can't ever recall having worn a dress before," Rowan solemnly replied.

Severus eyes bulge in shock as he paused and rather disgruntled murmurs, "You're right, now that I think of it." Squinting his eyes at Rowan, Severus tries to imagine the image and utterly fails. "Now that I think of it you might not look good in one."

Rowan proudly gazes back and shamelessly replies, "Nope."

Severus' eyes gleam with mischief, but before he can tease Rowan, Dawn, the house-elf appears in the doorway and squeakily says, "The master is requesting the youngling's presence in his study."

Rowan and Severus glance at each other in dubious silence, before being led to the study room. The two of them enter to find open books with a fascinating assortment of potions and such strewn across various worktables. Rowan studies the books on the wall in fascination, while Severus' eyes gleam as he eyes the potions on the table. "I presume that Rowan is on the left and Severus on the right, am I correct?" Reginald Prince remarked from his seat at his desk.

The twins turn to gaze at Reginald Prince, who looks up from his open manuscript on his desk. "That is correct, sir," Rowan and Severus replied in unison.

Reginald Prince nods his head slowly and says, "Hmm, the two of you are a fine pair of twins." He reaches to a side drawer and pulls out an engraved can that pops open. "Care for a sweet?" Reginald politely asked as he offers honey-colored toffees to the twins.

Rowan politely takes one for herself and Severus, before handing the can back to Reginald. "Thank you, sir," the twins politely chimed back.

Reginald gestures that it is fine as he puts the canned sweets away. Clearing his throat, Reginald bluntly says, "Please excuse my wife and my younger sister, Georgine, but it was an utterly devastating blow to both of them when Eileen ran off with that man."

"It's a wonder to me too," Rowan mused out loud. "He's not even a tad bit charming or good looking. What do you think, Sev?"

Severus shrugs and sarcastically says, "I'm only a child, what do I know of the affairs of the heart?" Rowan snickers causing Severus to fiercely glare back.

"Yes, well, no matter," Reginald murmured. "The three of you are here now and will stay where you belong." Rowan and Severus blink with shock at being so warmly received. They hadn't thought their grandfather would be so open, but apparently, that was the case. Maybe, their stay wouldn't be so bad, after all.

"The two of you may freely enter the study and read any the books you like, I only ask that you promise to not enact any of the magic contents found within," Reginald carefully instructed.

"Of course! Because if that were not the case, I would already be dead given how many curses and hexes, Sev knows," Rowan wryly stated as Severus had often snuck into their parent's room to read the hidden spell books of their mother hidden under their parent's bed.

Severus glares at Rowan and stiffly says, "Well some of us like to be prepared!"

Rowan rolls her eyes in reply causing Reginald to hide a twinkling gleam of warmth. "Well, one can never be too prepared. But if I may, I would like to make a couple of recommendations," Reginald suggested as he moves over to the bookshelf and begins to pull out several books.

By the time breakfast is to be served, Rowan and Severus quietly read in some rather luxurious, comfortable leather chairs. All the while, Reginald in the background tinkers around with his various ongoing experiments. Strangely enough, the three of them are left alone to their own devices and are not interrupted. Dawn, the house-elf kindly leaves a cart of warm food charmed to stay warm at the door for whenever they get hungry. 

On the other hand, the three Prince women were left alone at the seated table in the dining hall for brunch, which only served to augment the already chilly, awkward air between them. To be perfectly honest, it was a most terrible meal.


	8. Exploration

Naturally, Rowan and Severus were rather quiet the first two days until they finally got the courage to begin exploring Prince Manor. On the third day, they carefully explored some of the outside grounds, before beginning their exploration of the Prince manor itself. On their fourth day at Prince Manor, Rowan and Severus made their way up to the attic. Hearing a chivalrous voice coming from inside, Rowan and Severus peeked inside to only see a pearly white head playing chess with his main body in knightly, gleaming armor. "I said, left!" The ghostly head sternly chided a rook to move.

Severus gapes as Rowan further pushes the door open at seeing the main ghostly body firmly pointed to a chess piece on where to move as the wizarding chess piece moves on its own. "Huh, wizarding chess," Rowan muttered.

The handsome young ghost in the prime of his youth glances up to reveal a rather attractive face with perfectly shaped locks on his head. "Oh, my visitors!" The ghostly head eagerly said. "Where are my manners?!" The ghostly body quickly rises and gently grabs the ghostly head, before properly holding the head to its ghostly chest as the head faces forward. With a breathtaking smile that even made Rowan's heart twang just a bit, the ghostly man says, "Hello, I'm Sir Knight Prince at your service," and bowed.

Severus gapes in awe and shock, "You're a ghost!"

"That is correct, I am the only ghostly Prince still in residence, born in 1517 and died in 1537," Sir Knight Prince nobly said.

Rowan eyes Sir Knight Prince with a grin. "If you don't mind asking, what happened there?" Rowan pointed to her neck in a slicing motion.

Sir Knight Prince sighs out loud. "Let us just say it was a youthful folly on my part due to my misspent youth in bad company."

"What?" Severus sputtered.

Rowan chokes as she points rudely at Sir Knight Prince. "You actually slept with someone's wife or daughter, didn't you?!" Rowan sniggered.

Sir Knight Prince gazes majestically out the window that perfectly shows his best side profile. "Tis better to have loved than to never have loved at all," Sir Knight Prince poetically said.

Severus blanches as Rowan's eyes glitter with delight. "Please, do tell, who was she?" Rowan asked as she eagerly drew closer trying to get the gossip.

"No one of importance!" Sir Knight Prince sputtered.

"No, she must have been or else that wouldn't have happened," Rowan snickered as she pointed to the wound on Sir Knight Prince's neck.

Sir Knight Prince seeing himself beseeched on all sides tactfully opts for an offering of riches to save his meek lowly ghostly life. "Have the two of you found the Prince manor hidden passageways?" Sir Knight Prince willingly said.

Rowan's eyes glitter like Christmas lights as she says, "Do tell us more, Sir Knight Prince?"

Wiping ghost sweat off his forehead, Sir Knight Prince says, "Well, there's one in the study behind the bookcase. I can't show you given that Reginald is in the study, but if you just pull the third book on the fifth shelf and it will open up to a tunnel that connects to the old stables. Now it's just an old storage shed, but still, it does lead out of the manor," Sir Knight Prince explained. "And for the rest, I can lead you to them they are a little trickier to access."

"Please lead on!" Rowan happily said as they followed Sir Knight Prince out of the attic. On their way to the first passageway, they pass by all the generations of the Prince ancestors that curiously studied them back. 

After seeing the portraits of the Prince family, Rowan came to one solemn conclusion, those that continued the Prince family line were all gaunt like figures with dark hair. And those that seemed remarkably cheerful or were rather good looking either married out of the family or tended to die rather young such as in case of Sir Knight Prince. Yes, the good looks in the family literally tended to die off.

"And here we are," Sir Knight Prince loudly proclaimed as they halted before a nude, female Greek statue on the third floor. Severus blushes as his eyes dart away as Sir Knight Prince with an appreciative gleam in his eye for the female statue. "Now just tug down her robe," Sir Knight Prince instructed.

Severus and Rowan turn to dubiously eye Sir Knight Prince as though he is a pervert. "The passage was made by one of the Prince forefathers as he had several mistresses," Sir Knight Prince hastily explained.

"Figures," Rowan thought to herself as she and Severus silently debate, who was to be the unlucky fool. After a silent, but a rather fierce game of paper, rock, scissors, Rowan emerged victorious in the end.

Rowan makes a fist in delight as Severus reluctantly tugs on the skirt of the fair maiden. A creaking sound is heard as the wall swings back to reveal a passageway. "This passage just goes down to the fifth bedroom on the second floor as that was where the founder's favorite mistress at the time use to stay at," Sir Knight Prince explained.

"I feel that the Prince family has produced plenty of dubious, lustful characters," Rowan drily said as she eyed Sir Knight Prince in emphasis.

Sir Knight Prince glances away as he guiltily says, "That may be true, but the younger generations have done much better!"

"That's only because they all died young and foolishly in wizarding duels," Rowan stiffly retorted, acutely aware of said deaths due to the plaques under the family portraits.

Sir Knight Prince has no comeback to that and quickly leads them to another passageway. The portrait in question is of two lovers as a man rows a maiden across a lake portrait only for their two be wiggling tentacles starting to creep out from under the dark waters of the lake. "Early hentai, huh?" Rowan privately mused to herself.

"Just run your finger against the left side and there will be a small indent to further push in," Sir Knight Prince patiently instructed.

Rowan does as she is instructed when the portrait swings upward to reveal a descending tunnel. "This tunnel here leads to the dungeons," Sir Knight Prince said as he leads the way inside. Rowan shrugs and follows as Severus furrows his brows and does the same.

The portrait closes shut behind them, but despite the gloom, Sir Knight Prince's silvery glowing body provides excellent lighting. They emerge into a damp dungeon filled with storage items and cobwebs. Rowan and Severus choke at the mildew and dust as Sir Knight Prince points to the south wall and says, "Just tap this wall over here thrice."

Severus does as he is told as a dark tunnel appears in view. "This tunnel leads all the way into Norton next to the local historic house of some muggle noble. Either way, I don't recommend using it much as two of you are a bit young to go exploring the town on your own," Sir Knight Prince said.

"Thanks," Rowan said with two thumbs up. Sir Knight Prince sighs to himself at finding himself so easily blackmailed by the newest generation. But what is a medieval ghost to do in the face of the living?


	9. Exploration Ⅱ

Following their exploration of the hidden tunnels, Rowan and Severus head out onto the grounds to the great relief of Sir Knight Prince lest he spills any of the sworn secrets of the Prince family that he was sworn to keep. Rowan stretches in the warm sunlight as Severus says, "So what should we do today?"

"Well, the creek we found yesterday was pretty nice and it is rather warm," Rowan mused. "Why not go out and play in the cool creek?"

"Sounds good to me," Severus replied in agreement.

A loud peacock trill pierces through the air as the gorgeous peacock of Aunt Georgine, Fidel, struts arrogantly towards them. Severus marvels at the massive feathers as Rowan wonders, if she can steal a tail feather to make a quill. 

Fidel proudly flutters his tail feathers and lets out a shriek, before slamming his glorious tail shut. Smaller, but still gorgeous Fidel haughtily struts past them as Severus stretches his hand to touch Fidel's trailing tail feathers. Fidel instantly pecks Severus hand drawing blood as Severus hisses in pain and pulls back. Fidel is about to shriek in triumph when a very firm hand clamped itself around his neck.

Fidel trembles as a voice whispered into his ear, "What do you think, you're doing to my precious little brother?"

Fidel makes a squawking sound in protest as the hand tightens around his neck. "Now listen carefully, you are going to let Severus touch you as much as he wants and whenever he wants. And should I ever see you try a stunt like this again, I will personally pluck out every single one of your tail feathers one by one. And no, I won't stop there, I will continue upward until all I see is nothing but a giant featherless chicken, is that understood?" Rowan hissed into Fidel's ear.

Fidel tremblingly squawks in fear as a few of his tail feathers actually fall out in fear. "Good, now I'm going to let you go and you are going to act all cute like and rub yourself apologetically against Severus until he feels better, got that!" Rowan growled, before letting Fidel go.

Fidel shakily stumbles at Severus and makes pleading cries at him as if saying, "Please pet me, or I will die!"

Severus warily bends down to gently pet the peacock as he suspiciously says, "What is wrong with Fidel?"

"That's how male peacocks react to other males intruding into their territory. Now that he's certain that you're no threat to him, he's being friendly," Rowan deadpanned.

"Oh," Severus said, before patting Fidel one last time before getting up.

Seeing Severus let go, Fidel sees Rowan nod at him as Fidel rushes away as fast as his feet can carry him. For that girl is a future bird KILLER! And as a result, Fidel would avoid Rowan like the plague and allow himself to be petted by Severus lest Rowan ever fulfills her horrifying promise.

After this, Rowan and Severus head out to play by the creek, before coming back for dinner. Their fifth day at Prince Manor, Rowan had wanted to do some cooking herself, but Dawn would not hear of it as it was not the young mistresses place to do such a thing. Before Rowan could protest and beg, Rowan was promptly kicked out of the kitchen and forbidden from returning. It wasn't like Rowan was planning to do anything bad, she just wanted to eat what she was craving, pizza.

To be perfectly honest, Rowan and Severus's stay at Prince Manor was quite enjoyable when in comparison to their home at Spinner's End. But on the other hand, that could not be said for Eileen Snape as she had yet to be forgiven by her mother and Aunt Georgine.

Rowan and Severus pop into the grand dining hall with three massive golden chandeliers encrusted with diamonds. And though the silverware has already been set no one is yet seated at the table. "I guess, we're early," Severus muttered.

Rowan shrugs in reply when suddenly, loud angry footsteps can be heard. Out of sheer reflex, Rowan and Severus hide under the covered dining table. Rowan and Severus scramble underneath as they become silent and wary. Their years of instincts of living in a violent home wouldn't just go away in a matter of days or weeks.

"Eileen, stop this instant!" Sirsa Prince roared after the stomping sullen figure of her daughter. Rowan and Severus glance at each other and shrug as this was a normal occurrence of their child. And ever since arriving at Prince Manor anytime Eileen left her room, she would pointedly ignore the twins and get into a sparring match with her mother, before stomping back to her room.

"What do you want, mum!" Eileen snapped as she whirled to face her mother.

With a frosty gaze, Sirsa says, "You are behaving quite irresponsibly, Eileen. Have you seen nor much less spoken to your children since you've come?"

"They are perfectly fine!" Eileen growled. "They have everything they could possibly ever want and more. What more could they possibly need?!"

"They are merely children," Sirsa hissed back. "It does not matter how mature a child is for their age, a child is still a child!"

"My children are quite independent and are perfectly capable of taken care of themselves," Eileen bellowed back. "Enough is enough! This is exactly why I never wished to return in the first place!"

A brief emotion of hurt flickers across Sirsa's face as she manages to keep her face firm as before. "And yet here you are," Sirsa flatly said as Eileen's face distorts with rage as she storms away to her bedroom.

Sirsa shoulders deflate as she tiredly holds her head as Dawn appears with a food cart. "Dawn, I'm not feeling very well tonight, I will be retiring early to my chambers," Sirsa murmured.

"Yes, Lady Sirsa. But would you like a cup of tea and biscuits later?" Dawn asked.

"That would be just lovely, Dawn," Sira sincerely said before stalking away.

Dawn is quiet as she eyes the dining hall and sighs to herself. "Young master and mistress, you can come out now," Dawn said as she flicked her finger as the food platters float off of the cart and neatly onto the dining table without so much as spilling a single drop.

Rowan and Severus emerge quietly from under the table. "You won't tell anyone that we were here, will you, Dawn?" Severus quietly asked.

"No, Dawn shan't even if asked," Dawn said with a toothy, comforting grin.

Rowan and Severus stride over to Dawn and give her a tight hug. Dawn pats the twins on the back and says, "There, there now. Why don't the two of you eat early and Dawn will tell the master, that you were hungry and ate early?"

"Mm," Rowan and Severus hummed, before letting go and sitting down to eat. After all, it would such a waste to not eat Dawn's cooking. And though Rowan desperately desired other types of variety, it was still quite the fine-tasting meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the pureblood family dynamics must be very complicated at times. Not just here but in many other families as they try to balance maintaining the wizarding world traditions but connecting with others for power.


	10. Afternoon Tea Party

The days swiftly went by as Rowan and Severus spent almost every day in the study with their grandfather, Reginald. Although in the afternoons, the two of them would head out to play. Rowan couldn't very well allow for Severus to turn into a weak bookworm like in the past. And so, as the days went by Severus was no longer quite as thin as before having been fed properly and a little less pale from playing in the sun. 

One warm afternoon, Severus and Rowan cheerfully chased each other around the Prince manor in a game of their own making. Reginald grins to himself at seeing the twins playing from his study window. Anyone could tell that the twins had become the apples of his eyes.

Out of breath, Rowan and Severus mutually call a time out to gain their breath. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go and get a drink of water," Rowan panted.

"I'm fine," Severus said as he wiped the sweat from his nose bridge. "You go on ahead." Rowan briskly walks away as Severus finishes wiping his face dry with his sleeve. A bit bored, Severus wanders across the green lawn and around to the back of the manor, where there is a marble patio and moving hedge maze. 

Reginald had firmly instructed the twins to not go inside as it was quite difficult to escape without magic. A bit disappointed the twin had relented and agreed not to enter the maze. Still, the open marble patio had interesting small hedge designs with enchanted sculptures that were always changing poses.

To Severus's surprise, Dawn is placing all sorts of sweets and treats in an elegant design. Seeing Severus peeking from behind a sculpture, Dawn says, "Is everything all right young master?" 

Severus gulps as he struggles to hide his desire for a sweet. "I was just curious," Severus truthfully said as he eyes the many-colored macaroons.

"Dawn knows, young master," Dawn knowingly squeaked as she waved her finger at him. "But this is for Miss Georgine and Lady Sirsa's tea party. But if you just wait right here, Dawn will back in just a jiff with a small plate of your own."

Severus gratefully nods his head in agreement as Dawn hurriedly finishes placing the treats, before hurrying away. Severus decides to go in for a closer look and eyes the breathtaking masterpieces. Severus even takes a whiff or two as his mouth waters at the delectable smells.

"What are you doing?!" The raspy voice of Aunt Georgine loudly said.

Severus jumps back rather startled. "I didn't touch anything! I was just looking!" Severus explained.

Georgine puffs out a cloud of smoke as her dark skirt flutters angrily in the breeze around her thin ankles. "I'm sure you were picking at the sweets," Georgine grumbled as she sharply moves past Severus causing him to hastily step back lean into the nearby table. The delicately stacked sweats wobble dangerously for a second, before tragically falling over to the ground.

"Really?!" Georgine hissed as she raised her hands in exasperation.

Suddenly a cake smack's squarely onto the back of Aunt Georgine's head. "Don't touch him!" Rowan growled as she fiercely held another cake in her raised fist.

Georgine with disbelief touches the back of her head as whipped cake-cream slimes itself across her hand. "You little brat!" Georgine grumbled as she crossly took a step toward Rowan.

"Enough!" A cold voice said causing everyone to pause. "What is this?!" Sirsa Prince impatiently snapped as she walked down the marble steps in a sharp tweed dress with a single strand of pearls around her neck.

Everyone looks at each other as Georgine gets the jump on them. "Sirsa, they cannot be allowed to run around all amuck!"

"That is sufficient, Georgine," Sirsa dismissively aid causing Aunt Georgine's face to darken wither anger. "Now, go clean yourself, Georgine, you're absolutely covered in cake and our guests will be arriving soon," Sirsa ordered. With a final glare, Georgine stomps her cigarette into the ground, before stiffly marching to her private quarters.

"Now, what is all this about?" Sirsa crisply asked.

Rowan glances at Severus, who bites his lips in anger. "It wasn't Rowan's fault; she was just defending me!" Severus furiously exclaimed.

"Very well, but what happened?" Sirsa pointedly asked again.

"I just wanted a closer look," Severus seriously said. "I wasn't going to touch the sweets as Dawn had already gone into the house to get a tray for me. But that's when Aunt Georgine showed up and thought I had touched them. I didn't even have time to explain when Aunt Georgine moved past me and I hastily moved back and stumbled against the table causing everything to spill to the floor."

"And what is your excuse, Rowan?" Sirsa coolly asked as she turned to face Rowan.

"Aunt Georgine was raising her hand to Severus to strike him, so I hit her first," Rowan replied with zero hesitation in her eyes.

Sirsa furrows her lips in displeasure, "That is not an acceptable excuse."

"And how did I know Aunt Georgine was going to stop?" Rowan countered.

"Whatever do you mean?" Sirsa said quite startled. "Even if Georgine was ever so furious she would have never struck Severus and would have merely slammed her hands onto the table in a fit of anger."

"Oh," Rowan lamely said as she places down the squashed cake onto the table and glances around for a napkin, before wiping her hand clean. "I guess I'll have to go and apologize later," Rowan tactfully answered avoiding the question.

Sirsa is dazed for a moment at the casually uttered statement, before carefully probing further. "What do ever do you mean by that you thought Georgine wasn't going to stop?"

Severus and Rowan glance at each other and remain tactfully silent. "Rowan? Severus?" Sirsa firmly asked again.

"Show her," Severus quietly said after a minute of awkward silence.

Seeing Severus's relentless gaze, Rowan mutters, "Fine," and raises the left side of her hair to reveal a gruesome, scabby scar on her left temple. 

Sirsa is deathly still for a moment as a rather horrified expression appears across her face. "Did-, did your mother allow this?" Sirsa hoarsely asked.

"Mother tried to stop it and most of the time it worked," Severus quickly said in the defense of Eileen. "But when father was too drunk-. He wasn't always so easy to calm down."

Sirsa is silent for some time, before carefully saying, "We the Princes may be cold and say terrible things to each other at times, but we will never strike one another. That I can guarantee."

"I'm back, young master," Dawn suddenly said as she arrived with a tray, utterly running the moment. "Oh, no! What happened?!" Dawn shrieked rather aghast.

"It was an accident," Sirsa truthfully said. "Worry, not, Dawn. I'll attend to the ladies inside until the patio is once more presentable."

"Thank you, Mistress," Dawn gratefully said as she places Severus's plate into his hands and magically begins to clean.

Severus quietly walks over to Rowan and remarks, "Grandma, doesn't seem quite so bad."

"Mm, yeah, I think you're right," Rowan commented back. 

"Should we head to the creek?" Severus muttered after a second.

"Sounds like a good plan," Rowan frankly replied. The twins swiftly retreat to the creek to eat their snacks and play with the fish that have two tiny legs and liked to nibble on their toes. From reading, a copy of Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them, Rowan had quickly recognized the creatures as Plimpy's. Which freaked Severus out the first time when Rowan tied their legs up and tossed them back into the creek and had been forced to explain the purpose of tying the Plimpy's legs up. And despite their adventurous nature, the twins stayed far away from the deep end of the creek as who knows what else could possibly be quietly hiding in the darkness.

But even when ignoring the deep end of the creek there were plenty of other things to observe such as tiny green stick-like figures, Bowtruckle's shyly peeking at them from the trees. With a few brave souls even going as far as to approach them and only allowing Rowan to hold them. Which made Severus furious as the Bowtruckle's would flee anytime he approached them. But he still had hope that with enough time the Bowtruckle's would come around because frankly, Rowan's knowing smirk was getting on his nerves.

And though Rowan found the Bowtruckle's cute and most of the woodland creatures endearing except for the fairies and electric blue pixies that were rather infuriating. At least the fairies merely fluttered around, but the pixies barred their sharp teeth at them and tried to play mischievous tricks on them such as pulling on their ears. Either way, she tended to splash them away with water any chance she got. Because frankly, anything with tiny sharp teeth gave her the willies. And that very much included the fairies, nasty little buggers, the whole lot of them!


	11. Afternoon Tea Party Ⅱ

Sometime later back at Reginald's study, Sirsa knocks at the open door. "Can I have a quick word, Reginald?"

"Of course, dear," Reginald muttered as he looked up from his manuscript.

Sirsa quietly enters the room and closes the door firmly behind her. "It's about the twins," Sirsa explained.

"What about them?" Reginald hastily said as he rose to his feet. "They're not hurt, are they?!"

"No, no, nothing like that," Sirsa hurriedly replied. "It's just that there was an incident this afternoon with Georgine."

"Then I'm sure Georgine was the one at fault," Reginald answered without any hesitation as he sat back down in his seat.

"Yes, it was, but I want to speak about what happened afterward," Sirsa replied and quickly began to recount the events including the conversation that had transpired afterward.

Reginald slumps back in his seat and rubs his face with his hand. "I should have known something was off," Reginald lamented. "The twins are far much to calm and mature for their age. They just seem to take everything in stride that I had assumed it was because they were still children. I never thought-." Reginald lets out a sigh as his hands clench in anger until his knuckles turn white.

"I don't how Eileen permitted this either," Sirsa dejectedly muttered. "But what I am certain of is that as long as we are here the twins shan't ever be taken back to that hellhole."

A steely look enters Reginald's eyes as he icily says, "I will ensure that man is properly taken care of."

"No, don't," Sirsa hastily said as Reginald stares at his wife rather puzzled. "It is for the twin's sake, Reginald, don't confuse my request for mercy. I just don't wish for the twins to feel forcefully adrift of that man. And for better or for worse, that man is their father."

"Very well, dear. I don't like it, but I will do as you ask," Reginald grudgingly said.

"Thank you, Reginald," Sirsa sincerely said, before turning to open the door.

"And dear," Reginald called out to Sirsa's back. "Eileen may very well deserve all of your wrath, but for the twin's sake, please try to reign in some of your anger."

"I shan't make any promises, but I'll try," Sirsa replied over her shoulder, before striding away to receive her guests ringing the doorbell.

Reginald is left to quietly ponder in his room as he taps his fingers in thought. Maybe, he had promised his wife not to kill the bastard, but there were plenty of other ways to deal with such a brute of a father. And just like that, Reginald would write a few letters to ensure that man would be properly taken care of.

Hours later with some satisfaction, Reginald hands Dawn the written letters to be sent via owl, before rising to his feet to see his younger sister, Georgine. Reginald makes his way to Georgine's personal quarters in the east wing and gently knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Georgine harrumphed.

"It's me," Reginald replied rather muffled via the door.

"Fine, come in," Georgine grumbled.

Reginald turns the golden handle to reveal the inside of Georgine's room. The inside of Georgine's room is quite bright and exorbitant full of wonderous paintings and gorgeous furniture pieces. There is an almost oriental feel as there are various decorated fans and even katana's and Chinese swords hung artistically on the wall amid the tasteful decorations.

Georgine is reclining on a gorgeous red sofa as she smokes her usual red, long thin cigarettes and holds a book in hand. "Well, be quick about it, I'm trying to read," Georgine puffed.

Reginald takes a seat in an elegant low back Victorian-era chair. "I know that you've never been fond of children, Georgine-." 

"Nasty little things," Georgine rudely interrupted.

Reginald impatiently raises an eyebrow as Georgine shamelessly glares back. Reginald sighs in vexation and says, "I understand that Georgine, but they are fairly well-behaved children. Other than the incident of today, can you actually say that the twins have been a bother to you?"

"No," Georgine stiffly huffed as the tip of the cigarette ash fell to only be caught in an enchanted ashtray.

"I am not asking you to grow to like them, but please try to be a bit patient with the twins," Reginald genuinely requested. "They have led a rough life and they may not always react as you and I would have."

Reginald waits for a reply as Georgine curtly gives him a stiff nod in reply. Reginald leans back in his chair at ease and says, "So how was the tea party?"

"Oh, the usual bore," Georgine murmured as she puffed out a cloud of smoke. "I don't know why, Sirsa, still insists on holding those annoying tea tête-à-têtes. Those women have nothing on their mind but fluff. I would even hazard to say that any muggle picked off the street would be that much more interesting to converse with."

"I don't know either," Reginald muttered back in agreement.

Georgine glares at her brother and accusatory says, "Easy for you to say, you just hide away in your study, while I'm the one who gets dragged in by Sirsa to attend to each time." Reginald apologetically shrugs as a trace of a smile appears on Georgine's face. 

Seeing the faint smile on Georgine's face, Reginald knows that his job is done. Reginald rises out of the chair with a grunt and turns to leave. "Just make sure not to kill him, Reginald," Georgine pointedly remarked.

Reginald pauses and innocently says over his shoulder, "I fail to understand your meaning, Georgine?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Reginald, don't play coy," Georgine said as she took another puff of her cigarette. "I saw that girl's gaze. It was the gaze of someone prepared to bitterly face off to the death at the expense of their own life to protect another."

"I already promised, Sirsa, that I wouldn't."

"Mm, that's not much of an answer."

"I won't kill him and that's all I can promise."

"I suppose that is the best that you promise given the circumstances," Georgine muttered in a cloud of smoke that now permeated through the entire bedroom.

"You really should open a window," Reginald grumbled back, before leaving and softly closing the door behind him. A slow lazy smile appears on Georgine's face as she releases a cloud of smoke in defiance of her brother's request. With some satisfaction, Georgine reclines back against the soft pillows and continues to read the biography, My Exotic Harem Adventures by Amelia Earhart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wondered if Amelia Earhart didn't secretly run off to live an extraordinary life...... Well, probably not, but it's nice to imagine that she did and that she faked her own death.


	12. Afternoon Tea Party Ⅲ

After dinner, Rowan unhappily makes her way to the east wing to apologize to Aunt Georgine. Rowan stops before an intricately decorated bedroom door. Rowan takes a deep breath and knocks on the bedroom door. "Yes?" Georgine loudly asked.

"It's me, Aunt Georgine, may I come in?" Rowan replied.

Georgine snorts and says, "Well, you're already here, I can't very well say no, can I? You might as well come in."

Rowan turns the golden handle as her eyes widen at the exquisitely decorated room of Aunt Georgine. Unlike the rest of the house filled with lavish items, Aunt Georgine's room had the reminiscent oriental vibe as various enchanted fans and other weapons hung against the wall as tasteful decorations. Rowan politely closes the door behind her as she turns to see Aunt Georgine in a scarlet robe relaxing against a pile of bed pillows reading a book. 

Georgine carefully puts a scarlet dragon-shaped bookmark between the pages and closes her book with a snap as the enchanted dragon bookmark twines around the book to mark its place. Georgine raises a lofty eyebrow and impatiently says, "Well, I'm waiting?"

Rowan grimaces and takes a deep breath before saying, "I came to apologize for my rash behavior of this afternoon. Not only did I overreact, but I acted in a most inappropriate fashion. I was in the wrong."

Georgine purses her lips as she waves her fingers in a gesture for Rowan to stop. "Well, I suppose you're honest enough," Georgine muttered. After a moment, Georgine beckons Rowan with her fingers and says, "Come here, child."

Rowan cautiously makes her way towards Aunt Georgine and halts at her bedside. Georgine long, pale fingers reach over and firmly grab Rowan's wrist. Before Rowan can wrench her hand out of Georgine's grasp, Georgine pushes Rowan's sweater sleeve up to reveal the still healing bruises.   
"Mm, I thought so," Georgine murmured to herself as she gently tugged the sleeve back down and released Rowan's wrist.

Rowan carefully smooths down her sweater sleeve as Georgine says, "I'm frankly surprised, Reginald, won't be killing your brute of a father."

Rowan blinks in surprise and asked, "Is grandfather going too?"

"Oh, he desperately wants to, but Sirsa made him promise not to," Georgine snickered out loud.

"Would grandfather have if not for grandmother?" Rowan asked again.

Georgine narrows her eyes and tilts her head to the side. "We are the Prince family, we are quite vicious to our enemies, it's in our blood," Georgine chillingly stated.

"Good," Rowan steadfastly answered causing Georgine to raise a surprised eyebrow at the reply.

"It would appear that you've most certainly inherited the cold-hearted heart of the Prince's," Georgine mused out loud in approval. "But it seems you are a tad bit reluctant to see your brute of a father dead."

"No, it's not for me, but for Severus," Rowan truthfully said causing Georgine to raise an eyebrow in solemn question. "Severus for all his doom and gloom is quite sensitive at heart. I don't want him to be hurt any more than is needed."

Georgine's eyes flicker at the truth of the statement and leaned back into her pillows. "Well, I suppose you don't have anything to worry about in that case. At most, that brute will be transfigured into some sort of pack animal and be sent to the fields to work for the rest of his days. While at best, he'll find himself guilty of some sort of muggle crime and sentenced to a muggle prison for several years," Georgine plainly stated.

"That would be for the best," Rowan said in agreement, before changing the subject. "Aunt Georgine, have you visited China and Japan in the past?"

"Mm, I did a bit of touring of the Asian continent in my youth," Georgine fondly replied. "They are the most brilliant people and I did enjoy my time there."

"Any fond romantic tales to regale of your misguided youth?" Rowan mischievously asked with a cheerful gleam in her eyes.

Georgine furrows her brows and stares down her nose at Rowan. "You are much too young to be hearing such tales," Georgine huffed. "And secondly, I wouldn't be sharing them with you in the first place, you, nosy brat."

Rowan snickers at Georgine's words as Georgine a sad light enters her eyes. "Now, off you go, it's time for your bedtime," Georgine grumbled as she shooed Rowan away with her hand. 

"Goodnight, Aunt Georgine," Rowan faintly called out as she closed the door behind her. Georgine's eyes become distant as she stares aloofly into the faraway distance as her hand unconsciously creeps under her pillow for a locket. Georgine clutches the locket in hands as she becomes lost within her memories of a happier much brighter time filled with hope and dreams.

*  
Tobias Snape irritably exits the machine shop cursing the government and immigrants for running the d*m country into the ground. The lights flicker dangerously causing a new stream of curses to spew from Tobias Snape's mouth. "Not another bloody, power cut, da*n them!" Tobias cursed as he stomped across the flickering street.

However, a few seconds the lights stabilize with a buzzing sound as the yellow streetlights remain abuzz. "Thank God," Tobias grunted as he made his way to the pub for a cold pint after work.

A street away from the pub, Tobias sees a squarish vehicle with an orange line across the doors with white letters that read, "POLICE," with a smaller blue sign on top of the vehicle with the same words and a blue siren. "Cripes not this again," Tobias grumbled out loud at his misfortune. 

Police Constable Wilton, a dark mustached man with sideburns rolls down the window and nods at Tobias. "Good Evening, Tobias," Constable Wilton said as his partner a watery-eyed man, Constable Sharron nods as well.

"Good evening, Constable," Tobias growled.

"A fine evening for a walk, don't you think?" Constable Wilton politely said.

"Mm," Tobias grunted unhappily at being stopped.

"Well, Tobias, I wonder if you don't mind taking a stroll with us down to the station. We've got an interesting case and we'd like to gain your version of the events," Constable Wilton firmly declared.

"What is it this time?" Tobias snapped. "I told you all already, that my wife ran off and took the kids."

"It's concerning another matter that just came to our attention," Constable Wilton pleasantly said.

"What? I know my rights!" Tobias huffed.

"We have you on charges of theft and fraud-," Constable Wilton said, but before he can finish Tobias Snape starts running. "We got a runner!" Constable Wilton shouted as he turned on the blue siren and rushed forward.

Constable Wilton squeals to a stop as blocks off the street as Tobias leaps over the front of the car to only be slammed into the car by Constable Sharron. "Keep your hands where I can see them," Constable Wilton said as he held a police baton in hand. 

Constable Sharron snaps handcuffs onto Tobias Snape's wrists and hauls him into the back of the car. "I swear I didn't do anything!" Tobias Snape howled from the back of the vehicle.

"Sure, you didn't," Constable Sharron snickered from the front seat. 

Constable Wilton shakes his head and mutters under his breath, "Blimey, Tobias. I knew you were an angry drunk, but I never thought you were this cowardly." And with that Constable Wilton drives off to the station with Tobias Snape in tow. Because frankly speaking, they already had a case and evidence against Tobias, but it was just a formality of getting Tobias Snape's confession. And thusly forth, Tobias Snape would be charged and sentenced to prison for the next eleven years of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this time in England, there is a shortage of electricity, riots and a shortage of jobs. I tried to make it as historical as possible to make the scene real.


	13. Acceptance Letter

The days continued to pass by until a mid-July evening an owl arrived bearing two thick envelopes. Dawn the house-elf hastily pulls out two 5 bronze Knut's from her apron pocket and places them into the small leather pouch tied around the owl's leg, before scurrying off with the two letters. With a bright gleam in her eyes, Dawn bursts into the study and proudly declares, "Master, the acceptance letters have finally arrived from Hogwarts for the young master and mistress!"

"Thank you, Dawn," Reginald graciously said as he took the letters from Dawn and handed them over to the correct twin.

Severus eagerly rips his acceptance letter open to read the following words,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Prince,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

Rowan looks over Severus's shoulder and raises an eyebrow at the surname on the letter. "Prince?" Rowan pointedly asked as she turned to face her grandfather.

"Your mother and we agreed that a change in your surnames would be for the best," Reginald bluntly stated.

Rowan pursed her lips in thought as Severus is still too thrilled to even notice their surname change on the acceptance letter. Rowan rips open her own envelope and ignores the greeting letter as she heads straight for the second-page list: 

UNIFORM:

First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One Winter Cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Course Books:

All students should have a copy of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!

"How disappointing," Rowan murmured out loud.

"What is?" Reginald asked in curiosity.

"I really wanted to bring a crow or raven," Rowan honestly replied as she neatly folded her letter up again.

"Ah, well, you can always have a black owl," Reginald suggested.

"No, I'll just borrow Sev's," Rowan nonchalantly replied.

Severus turns to glare at Rowan and snaps, "I'm not sharing."

"Oh? But we're twins, Sev," Rowan sincerely said as she put her arm around Severus's shoulder. "Whatever is yours is mine and whatever is mine is yours."

Severus huffs at Rowan causing a lazy grin to appear on her face as Reginald's eyes twinkle at Rowan's teasing. Seeing that Severus is getting rather huffy, Rowan tactfully changes the subject. "Well, aren't you going to congratulate, Lily?" Rowan purposefully said. 

Severus blinks in surprise at Rowan as Rowan smiles and presses her finger to her lips. "I'm never wrong about these things," Rowan confidently said as she patted her chest in emphasis. 

Severus blinks with delight before running out with a letter in hand and shouting for Dawn. Rowan smiles at Severus's fleeting form as Reginald asks, "And how would you know about that, Rowan?"

Rowan innocently gazes back and murmurs in reply, "A woman's intuition, dear grandfather."

Reginald smiles wryly and says, "Is your brother truly friends with that girl?"

"Yes," Rowan truthfully replied.

"She's a muggle is she not?"

"Yes, and unlike mother dearest's rather questionable choice of spouse, Lily is a sweet and rather brave young girl, if not a tad temperamental."

"I see," Reginald murmured as he thoughtfully eyes Rowan. "Is there anyone you are friendly with Rowan?"

"No," Rowan truthfully answered as she smiles lazily at her grandfather, before heading out the study and upstairs to her room. 

On Rowan's way up, Dawn politely says, "Dawn has already informed the Lady and the Miss of the young master and young mistress's acceptance into Hogwarts."

"Thank you," Rowan courtesy replied.

"It is a pleasure for Dawn to serve," Dawn sincerely answered with a tiny curtsy, before heading off to finish another task.

Rowan with a yawn heads up the luxury carpeted stairs to find Severus eagerly staring out his window. Rowan leans against Severus's door and dryly says, "You know, Sev, even if Lily receives your letter by nightfall, the owl's not going to return until later tonight."

Severus blushes and turns away from Rowan with a pointed sniff. "I was just admiring the evening sky, that's all," Severus lied.

Rowan yawns and impishly says, "Any who did you agree to meet up with Lily to go school shopping together?"

Severus turns pale as Rowan grins wickedly. "Well, then I'll leave you to it," Rowan smirked and headed back to her bedroom. With a yawn, she flops onto her bed and stares at the enchanted star ceiling.

To be frank, Rowan was a bit bored. And though she would have loved to exercise her own magic. Ignoring the fact that the Ministry of Magic existed in this world and forbade the use of unsupervised magic by a minor, a Magician's ability wasn't the same as that of a wizard nor a witch. For a magician to merely gain access to their power, they only first had to awaken the slumbering power within themselves.

Crossing her legs in the usual meditative fashion, Rowan gently continues to gently prod the slumbering power and gently cycle a speck of magic through frozen body pathways. Realistically speaking, it probably would be months before the slumbering power within her awoke, but still, she could always hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our main character is not overpowered, Rowan will have to do everything the hard way. That is not to say she won't have cheats, but she's far from being overpowered.


	14. Diagon Alley

With a yawn, Rowan stretches as Severus is unable to stay still from excitement. In the front seat, Reginald drives an enchanted car to the Leaky Cauldron, where they had already agreed to meet with the Evans couple and Lily. Despite Reginald's terrible driving skills, Reginald managed to safely arrive at the Leaky Cauldron with zero fatalities.

However, their ride wasn't yet over for half a block away, Reginald managed to pull into a parking spot between two cars. Somehow, the cars move back as enchanted vehicle neatly squeezed between the already parked vehicle and slides to a stop. Trembling, Severus and Rowan shakily regain their bearings as Reginald reaches into his pocket and suspiciously looks at the muggle money in his hand.

"Now, I just need to put these muggle coins in that strange metal contraption to pay for my parking spot, right?" Reginald huffed. "What a strange muggle idea to ask one to pay for one's parking spot?" Reginald ruefully shakes his head in disagreement.

Like trembling newborn fawns, Rowan and Severus unsteadily emerge from the car as Reginald with great curiosity pushes the muggle coins into the slots. Seeing the little timer on the meter change, Reginald nods in approval. "Well, off we go," Reginald boisterously said as Rowan and Severus follow at a gentler pace.

Despite feeling unwell, Severus is the first to spot a fair young girl with ginger hair and emerald eyes, Lily Evans. In front of a large book shop and a record shop, Lily eagerly awaits with her parents, Mr. Evans, a ginger man with light-colored eyes and Mrs. Evans, a light-haired woman with emerald eyes. Severus eagerly waves and wobblily rushes past Reginald to meet with Lily in the middle of the sidewalk.

With Severus safely out of earshot, Rowan frankly says, "Grandfather, you really should at least try to drive on the correct side of the road."

Reginald shrugs, "It's all the same to me."

"That's exactly the problem," Rowan drily replied as they approached the Evans family. Noticing that Petunia Evans is missing, Rowan frowns knowing that the bitter seed of envy had already been planted. 

Reginald Prince nods in courtesy to the couple and says, "Greetings, I am Reginald Prince and I believe you have already met my two grandchildren, Rowan, and Severus Prince. Please stick closely and it will be my pleasure to be your guide." 

The Evan couple glance at each other with relief in their eyes as Mr. Evans says, "Thank you, Mr. Prince, please lead the way."

"Prince?" Lily whispered in confusion to Severus.

"It's grandfather's surname. Mum had us take it after we left Spinner's End," Severus proudly explained as Lily nods her head in understanding.

The Evans couple suddenly blinks in surprise and fear at finding there is a seedy pub neatly sandwiched between the book shop and the record shop that hadn't been there before. Mrs. Evans firmly clutches her purse that much tighter as if afraid of being robbed. "Not to worry," Reginald hastily said. "Only wizards or those that have been invited can see the Leaky Cauldron." The Evans couple relaxes a tiny bit as they study the small pub sandwiched between a record shop and a large bookshop.

Reginald leads the couple into the tiny, grubby-looking bar as a hunched back bartender wipes the bar with a questionable rag, while a bizarre assortment of customers drank alcoholic brews. Tom, the old bartender nods to them as Reginald leads the way to Diagon Alley. With a tap of his wand three up and two across a small hole appears. The hole widens until a large archway forms leading to a cobbled street on the other side.

On the other side, the sun shines brightly on a stack of cauldrons for sale. Severus and Lily including the Evans couple stare in awe as Rowan just wrinkles her nose at the apothecary scent from nearby. Reginald swiftly motions for them to follow and leads the way to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to have the Evans couple exchange their muggle money for wizarding currency. Along the way, Reginald answers simple questions for the couple that allows them to feel more at ease with the magical atmosphere.

Rowan closely follows behind their grandfather and keeps a firm grip on the coat sleeves of Lily of Severus. The two of them gawk in shock as they try to take in all the astonishing sights. Along the way, they see a group of boys pressing their noses against a window with broomsticks. Keeping a firm grip on Severus and Lily, Rowan drags them past the many shops until they finally come to a stop before a snowy white building that towered over the rest of the shops.

Standing at the front of the burnished bronze doors in a uniform of scarlet and gold is a pointy-eared figure shorter than the three of them. Lily and Severus gawk in shock as Rowan coughs and softly says, "Goblins." The goblin at the door has a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard, and very long fingers and feet. The goblin in uniform bows and allows them inside to reveal a second pair of silver doors.

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So, if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware,  
Of finding more than treasure here.

Lily shivers at the words as Severus gulps at the words. Rowan takes note of the area between the doors as another pair of goblins in a uniform bowed and opens the silver doors to reveal a vast marble hall. The Evans couple, Lily, and Severus are astonished at the sight of hundreds of goblins sitting on high stools behind long counters, scribbling in ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses, while other goblins were going in and out of hundreds of doors leading people in and out.

Lightly coughing, Reginald gathers their attention and says, "Now, the Evans couple if you would line up at a counter, one of the goblins will attend you and aid in the exchange of currency."

Reginald pauses and looks at the twins. "Wait for me right here, I have to head into the Prince Vault to grab some change." The Evans couple worriedly lines up as Reginald nods at them as promptly jumps the line to the indignation of some as he hands over a silver key to the goblin in charge, before being promptly taken by another goblin through a pair of doors to be taken to the Prince Vault.

The three children remain behind with the Evans couple until they are attended by a free goblin. The goblin stares at the Evans couple as Rowan motions for them to go forward. Taking their cue, the Evans couple steps forward as the goblin crossly says, "Well?"

"We've come for currency exchange," Mr. Evans quietly said as he took out a bag filled with wads of cash from his inner pocket. The goblin swiftly counts the money, before using a strange sort of tool to count, before promptly counting out the correct number of galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts. The goblin hands over a large enough pouch filled with the correct amount as Mr. Evans carefully takes the bag.

"Next!" The goblin snapped as the Evans couple hurriedly move aside as the three children follow them. The Evans couple rather lost glance around as Rowan says, "Grandfather will be back soon, he just needed to head down to the family vault to pick up some change."

The Evans couple nods their heads in understanding, but despite the explanation they still feel out of sorts, carrying a bag filled with gold, silver, and bronze coins. To their delight only minutes after, Reginald emerges with a flushed cheek and a spring in his step. "What a rush!" Reginald cheerfully thought to himself as he entered Gringotts's lobby.

Reginald swiftly makes his way over to the Evans couple and the children. "Were you properly able to make the currency exchange?" Reginald asked.

"Yes, it was wasn't too bad," Mr. Evans replied.

"Good," Reginald said. "Now stick close, we'll need to keep a firm pace to finish shopping for all the children's school supplies." The Evans couple nods in understanding and reaches for Lily's hand to keep a firm grip on her. Reginald does the say as he holds out his two hands to the twins. Rowan causally takes his right hand, while Severus shyly takes his left hand. With a warm feeling, Reginald Prince and the Evans couple set off with the children in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Reginald Prince have an enchanted illegal car? He's a pureblood, and secondly, well....he's a rich pureblood, and that makes all the difference. The Ministry of Magic is known for its corruption after all.


	15. Diagon Alley Ⅱ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's wand is in fact made out of willow and is 10 1/4 inches long. The core isn't mentioned, but it must be unicorn as it would match with her charm's talents. (And the fact that Ollivander only works with a unicorn, phoenix tail feathers, or dragon heartstring.)
> 
> Severus's wand is never given any details, beyond being sturdy and firm. I guessed the length and suspect that his wand core is dragon heartstring given his power and genius. And the reason I choose Blackthorn as his wood is that it's a wand for warriors. A git or not at times, he's always been a warrior.
> 
> If you'd like to know more about wandlore, please check out the official webpage on pottermore. https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/wand-woods

Their first stop is naturally Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. A squat, witch in her late twenties or early thirties dressed in mauve smiles at them. "Hogwarts?" She asked.

"That would be correct, all three of them," Reginald replied. 

"Excellent," Madam Malkin hummed as she quickly motioned for the three to come to stand on a stool. With a measuring tool and pins, Madam Malkin's slips robes on all three of them and begins to swiftly measure. Rowan's robe is done first as Madam Malkin says, "All done, my dear." Rowan carefully slips off the robe and jumps onto the ground. Soon enough, the measuring is done for Lily and Severus as Madam Malkin waves goodbye to them as a new customer steps inside her shop.

The next shop is purchasing parchment and quills. Severus and Lily enjoy picking out stylish quills and ink as Rowan gloomily misses the good old days of mechanical pencils and pens. The only cheerful note to that shop is that Rowan chose dark feathered quills in a variety of dark colors.

Their next stop was at Flourish and Blotts book shop. While Reginald and the Evans couple purchased the required books, Rowan, Lily, and Severus all dove in search of books. The three of them had to practically be dragged away against their wills to the next shop. Which was in no way as interesting as it was filled with cauldrons, scales, and telescopes. But their next stop the Apothecary was fascinating enough despite the horrible smell of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. The walls and tables were lined with jars of herbs, dried roots, bright powders, bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, snarled claws, etc.

While Reginald and the Evans couple purchase a supply of basic potion ingredients for the children, Rowan, Lily, and Severus study with fascination the items on sale. As they study the items, Rowan furrows her brows as she sees the silver unicorn horns for sale at twenty-one galleons. Wasn't killing a unicorn the foulest of deeds? That being the case, it seemed that the wizarding world would willingly turn a blind eye to such evil deeds. It wasn't a surprise, really, even idealistic wizards could be rather pragmatic.

Finally, they make their way to their last stop, Ollivanders. The three adults and three children enter an old shop that has a peeling gold-letter sign that says, "Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." In the dusty window, a single wand is placed on a faded purple cushion to emphasize the shop's single purpose.

The shop only has a single counter with a bench, while the rest of the shop is cluttered with hundreds of thin boxes that almost reach to the very ceiling. The feeling of being in a strict library permeates through the room as Rowan wrinkles her nose at the dust as Severus and Lily study the shop with a solemn gaze. From the back, a pale old man emerges and says, "Good afternoon." 

Mr. Ollivander sharp silver eyes shine like the moon in the gloomy shop air. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Prince. Hornbeam with a dragon heartstring. 12 inches. Very powerful and most suited for dueling. It served you well, did it not?" Mr. Ollivander sharply inquired as his silver eyes seemed to peer straight through Reginald. 

"It served me well enough in my youthful days as a duelist," Reginald evasively replied as he gestured at the three children at his side. "Our excited fair maiden is Lily Evans and as for the other two, they are my grandchildren, Severus, and Rowan Prince. The three of them will be attending Hogwarts this upcoming fall."

"Excellent," Mr. Ollivander said as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a long strip of silver tape. "Ladies, first. Miss Evans, please hold out your dominant hand?" Mr. Ollivander instructed.

Lily holds out her right hand as Mr. Ollivander says, "Please raise your arm." Lily does as she is instructed to do as he begins to measure her arm starting from her shoulder all the way to her fingertips.

Mr. Ollivander nods and says, "Good, good. Now, remember each wand is unique to itself with its own core. There is unicorn hair, phoenix tail feather, dragon's heartstring and much, much more. For no, two wands are ever alike! And remember, you will never get the same result with another wizard's wand." And with a flourish, Mr. Ollivander vanishes into the packed shelves, before swiftly returning with three boxes.

Mr. Ollivander pulls out the first and says, "Holly and phoenix feather. 11 inches. Quite Springy," Mr. Ollivander holds out the wand to Lily and adds, "Go on try it out."

Lily tries the wand, but nothing happens as Mr. Ollivander snatches the wand back. "Not to worry, we still have more to try," Mr. Ollivander said as he grabbed the second wand from its box. "Oak and unicorn hair. 10 inches. Quite sturdy."

Lily barely takes the wand as Mr. Ollivander grabs the second wand out of her hand. "No, this will be better. Willow with a unicorn hair core. 10 ¼ inches. Quite swishy." Lily nervously takes the third wand as bright white sparks emerge like fireworks from the tip.

"Perfect!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. "A quite rare combination of flexibility and strength, most suited for charms."

With a smile, Mr. Ollivander turns to Rowan and says, "Now, your turn my dear."

Rowan holds out her right hand as Mr. Ollivander furrows his brows, before bolting into the maze of shelves. The minutes trickle by and to their surprise, they hear muttering and the faint sound of cursing from the back of the store. A loud crashing sound is suddenly heard as Mr. Ollivander exclaims in triumph, "I have it!"

Mr. Ollivander rather disconcerted emerges with a long thin silver like locked case. Mr. Ollivander with trembling fingers unlocks the case to reveal a gray, blackish wand resting inside. Mr. Ollivander gently holds out the wand to Rowan. "Elder with a Thestral core. 13 inches, quite powerful," Mr. Ollivander falls silent, before softly muttering words unheard, "Forged by the Ollivander best forgotten and inspired by that children's tale."

Rowan raises an eyebrow in recognition of the wood and the core item. A thestral is invisible monstrous horse-like creatures that could only be seen upon viewing the death of another. And elder wood was the same as that wand from myth. To be honest, both wands were similar except that the Elder's wand is 15 inches long instead. Interesting, things were getting curiouser, and curiouser. 

Rowan gingerly takes the wand as green like floating sparks light up the air. "How curious," Mr. Ollivander softly said as he bends over to faintly whisper into Rowan's ear, "The wand symbolizing life and the core symbolizing death, an interesting conflicting combination. May you fare better with this wand, Miss Prince, than the wand that inspired its creation."

Mr. Ollivander steps back and says, "A powerful wand useful for all sort of magics." Mr. Ollivander turns towards the excited fidgeting figure Severus and says, "Now, your turn, Mr. Prince."

Mr. Ollivander quickly takes Severus's measurement, before heading into the back and returning with two boxes. Mr. Ollivander holds out the first wand and says, "Blackthorn with a dragon's heartstring. 13 1/2 inches. Quite firm."

Severus firmly takes the simple, elegant dark wand as warm white sparks emerge from the tip. 

"Marvelous," Mr. Ollivander said in approval. "Firm and strong excellent for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Mr. Ollivander turns to glance meaningfully at Reginald and says, "Quite the talented group."

Reginald and the Evans couple all thank Mr. Ollivander as do the twins and Lily. They all wave goodbye as Reginald says, "To celebrate a successful shopping day let us head down to Eeylops Owl Emporium, I'll be buying the children an owl." 

The Evans move to protest, but Reginald persuasively says, "Nonsense, I am heading down there anyway, and it is the least I can do." The Evans couple finally agree under Reginald relentless persuasion as he leads them away. Although, Reginald, perhaps did it with an ulterior purpose in mind. And later though, Reginald would never admit it out loud, but Lily Evans and her parents weren't half bad.


	16. Diagon Alley Ⅲ

The Eeylops Owl Emporium is bustling with customers as more than one parent is present with their children to select an owl. Lily and Severus excitedly study the many cages with owls from all around the world from the Great Horned Owl of North America to the African Owl from the plains of Africa. Lily and Severus eagerly point at owls as they try to decide on an owl. However, as usual, Rowan sniffs at the falling feathers and mutters something about an unsanitary pet shop.

Seeing Lily and Severus so excitedly choosing an owl, Reginald turns towards Rowan. "Don't you want one?" Reginald curiously asked.

Rowan stifles a yawn and says, "No, I can just share with Sev."

"No, I'm not!" Severus barked back having overheard Rowan's remark.

Rowan smugly smiles back and retorts, "Yes, you will." Severus seeing Rowan's determined gaze stiffly turns away and ignores her causing Rowan to snicker in victory.

Reginald shakes his head at the twin's antics. "Well, how about a toad or a cat?"

"No, I'd like a crow, but they're not allowed," Rowan determinedly muttered back.

Reginald sighs in exasperation, "Fine, then what would you like?"

"I thought you would never ask," Rowan sincerely said as she fluttered her eyelashes innocently up at him. After all, this was exactly what Rowan had been waiting for and planning the entire summer. "Grandfather being the talented man that you are, you naturally have many connections. I would be very pleased if you were to arrange a private introduction with Auror Alastor Moody."

Reginald narrows his eyes in surprise and shock. Didn't girls normally want feminine things? After composing himself, Reginald suspiciously asks, "Why?"

"I want to be an Auror someday," Rowan neatly lied. "I thought it would be best to get a head start and hear the information directly from the source itself."

Reginald is quiet for some time and pointedly says, "Is that all?"

"Of course, grandfather. Why else would an eleven-year-old girl want to meet such a famous Auror?" Rowan innocently countered back.

Reginald is quiet for some time, before carefully replying, "Very well, I can arrange for a short visit at the manor, before your departure to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, grandfather," Rowan gratefully as she gave Reginald a tight hug.

Reginald ruefully grins to himself at seeing himself so very twined around the little finger of his granddaughter. Reginald glances up to see that Lily and Severus have selected two Great Horned Owls. Reginald gently entangles himself from Rowan and heads to the counter to pay for the two owls, food and supplies including the cages.

Lily and Severus are barely able to hold up their cages with their large brown owls. "So, you went with the Great Horned owl, huh? Excellent choice," Rowan remarked, knowing full well that Severus selected the same owl as Lily.

"Thanks. Her name is Nibby," Lily happily said as Nibby gently rubbed her head against Lily's finger.

"Hmm, that explains why she's bigger than Severus's owl," Rowan thought to herself. After all, female great Horned Owls tended to be bigger than the males.

Seeing Lily name her owl, Severus opens his mouth to name his own owl, but Rowan interrupts him. "His name is Owyn. Spelled O-W-Y-N."

Severus glares at Rowan about to get into a fight, when Lily says, "That is rather sweet, I like it."

Severus's entire demeanor instantly changes as he says, "Of course, Owyn is an excellent name." Rowan smirks at Severus as Severus warningly shots an icy glare at Rowan reminding her to keep her comments to herself.

Reginald returns with food and supplies in hand and carefully hands over Lily's items with a short explanation on the item's usage. Tired, maybe from old age, but with great relief, Reginald leads them all back out of Diagon Alley. The Evans couple sincerely thank Reginald and promise to invite them over later for dinner in thanks.

Reginald happily accepts as Lily and Severus gaze at each other quietly and rather sadly at the knowledge that they won't see each other until the start of the school year. Seeing the two of them so forlorn, Rowan says, "For heaven's sake you two, the both of you have bloody owls. Just write to each other each day until September 1st!"

"You're right," Lily and Severus excitedly exclaimed as they shared a private smile.

Feeling much better, the three of them say their goodbyes as Lily follows the Evans couple and Severus and Rowan enter the enchanted car. In the backseat, Severus carefully holds his owl in its cage as Severus and Rowan both very firmly buckle their seat belts. Reginald closes the car trunk shut and pauses at the car door at seeing Rowan's grimacing face. "What's wrong?" Reginald hastily asked as he stepped inside.

"Just drive," Rowan drily exclaimed as Severus grunted in agreement.

"Huh, they must be hungry or tired," Reginald naturally concluded to himself, without realizing it was for fear of his driving. With a whirr, Reginald pulls into traffic without even glancing both ways and proceeds to violate just about every traffic law known and unknown to man. By the time, they pull up at the Prince manor, Rowan had finished mentally singing the entire lyrics of Abide with Me several times as Severus rather green emerged out of the car with his owl cage in hand.

Although wane faced, Rowan privately congratulated herself on surviving the death ride from hell as death-defying rollercoasters had nothing on her grandfather. "I'll just have Dawn take these your things up to your room," Reginald called out to them as Severus and Rowan made their ways up the marble front steps. 

Severus and Rowan share a look that screams, "Never AGAIN!" Tragically, enough for them, they would need to in order to get to Platform 9 ¾'s. But even worse for many more years to come. The true and utter horror.

Severus eagerly clutches his owl and wand in hand to show their grandmother, Sirsa. Rowan carefully opens the front door as loud shouts can be heard from within. Severus's joy dampens, but neither Severus nor Rowan reacted much to the shouts as they step inside.

"This is all you fault," Eileen screamed. "None of this would have ever happened if you had just allowed me to live out my own life!"

"You are an adult, Eileen. And a rather foolish one at that to be uttering such childish remarks," Sirsa coldly countered. "What you wanted ceased to matter the moment you had children."

Eileen bites her lip in fury, before rushing upstairs as Sirsa called out after her, "You can't run away from this, Eileen Snape!" Sirsa sighs in frustration and turns around to spot the two quiet figures of the twins. Sirsa's face anxiously twists as she stiffly asks, "How long have the two of you been here?"

"Since everything is your fault apparently, grandmother," Rowan drily remarked.

Sirsa face falls as she carefully replies, "Your mother is under a great deal of stress right now. I'm sure she truly didn't mean her words."

"If you say so," Rowan replied rather unconvinced.

Sirsa furrows her brows at Rowan's nonchalant reaction, before turning to eye the quiet and rather alert figure of Severus. Neither of the twins showed any fear or shock at the argument, but rather a wary stance as if ready to run at the drop of a hat. After all, this was a rather common event for them that the instinct to flee was rather engrained into the twins.

Reginald enters the house to find a rather awkward atmosphere in the hall. "Did you already see their wands?" Reginald curiously asked.

"I haven't had time yet," Sirsa swiftly said. "Please show me."

Severus proudly holds up his simple, elegant wand. "Blackthorn with a silver dragon heartstring. 13 1/2 inches," Severus said.

"A good wand," Sirsa said in approval.

Rowan holds out her gray, blackish wand and says, "Elder with a Thestral core. 13 inches." 

Sirsa's eyes flicker as the wandlore phrase taught to all wizard children echoing in her mind, "Wand of elder, never prosper." But she tactfully remains silent on the subject. "An excellent wand as well," Sirsa replied, before glancing sideways at Reginald. "Well, hurry up and take your things upstairs. I'm sure the both of you are famished and Dawn made quite the lovely meal tonight."

Severus and Rowan head upstairs as Rowan aids Severus with his owl cage by gripping the side of his cage to carry it up the stairs. The moment, the twins vanish upstairs, Reginald steely asks, "What happened?"

Sirsa sighs and says, "They heard our argument. And words that should not have been said were spoken."

Reginald rubs his face with his hand in frustration. "And how did they react?" Reginald grumbled.

"They didn't," Sirsa quietly muttered. "Rather they reacted as if this was commonplace to them and just shrugged our argument off."

The two of them are silent for some time until Reginald says, "Come let's get going before the twins notice our frustration." Sirsa nods her head as the two of them head over to the dining hall to wait for the twins to join them.

Upstairs Rowan washes her hands after having carefully put her wand away. Finished, she dries her hand on a hand towel and walks to the door across from her own bedroom. She leans against the doorframe as she quietly watches Severus stroke Owny. "You know, I can tell their argument got to you," Rowan purposefully remarked.

Without looking up Severus replies, "I know that mum doesn't love us very much at times." Severus's voice lowered down to a whisper, "But still, I don't know why I even bothered, but I thought that maybe that would all change when we got here."

"Mm, magic or not, people are the same wherever they go," Rowan wisely replied as she sat down next to Severus on the bed.

"I know," Severus quietly mumbled.

The two of them are silent for some time until Rowan puts her arm around Severus's shoulder. "Sev, you know, that you're stuck with me forever and ever, right?" Rowan brazenly declared.

Severus's face begins to turn light pink as he flings Rowan's arm off. "Who would want to be stuck with you for all eternity?!" Severus grumbled as a small smile appears on his face.

"Oh, ho," Rowan snickered. "Too bad for you, you're stuck with me."

"As if," Severus snapped back.

Seeing Severus that much better, Rowans stands up and says, "C' mon let's head down for supper before Dawn is sent to retrieve us."

"You'd think they'd realize that we know the way by now," Severus drily remarked as he followed Rowan downstairs. Either way, despite the ups and downs. It had been a fruitful day for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron Weasley says, the wandlore phrase, hence the reason that we know. It's lies though as Ollivander says so on the Pottermore wandlore subject. Still, it's interesting to see how even the wizarding world has its own magical superstitions.


	17. Alastor Moody

As September 1st steadily drew closer Sirsa had Dawn pack proper clothes for the twins. However, after a loud debate with Rowan, it was tactfully decreed that only pants would be packed instead of skirts. Afterward, Severus would ask for the reason for Rowan's stubborn refusal to which Rowan solemnly replied, "It'd be weird to feel the breeze on my legs. And you do realize there are lots of stairs at Hogwarts, what's to stop a pervert from looking up my skirt?"

After which, Severus recounted said events to Reginald, who immediately asked Sirsa to desist in her attempts to have Rowan wear a skirt. Disregarding the fact that Sirsa had already done so, Sirsa did not appreciate Reginald's tone of voice and gave him a stern earful afterward. Reginald ending up sleeping in one of the guest rooms that night.

With three days only left until their departure for Hogwarts an unexpected guest showed up at the Prince Manor's front door, Alastor Moody. Sirsa and Aunt Georgine were quite pleased, but before they could properly chat with Auror Moody over tea Reginald promptly showed up. "Auror Moody, if you would follow me," Reginald requested as Sirsa and Georgine called out, their goodbyes.

Alastor Moody, middle-aged and average height walks firmly after Reginald without a limping gait yet. His wavy brown hair reaches his collar as he fidgetily pulls at his collar, not use to having it properly done up. The only scar on Alastor's face is on the edge of his cheek as his robust face that is somewhat ruggedly handsome in its own way.

"Thank you for that," Alastor gratefully said in his native Scottish accent. "But what is this all about Sir Prince?"

Reginald halts in front of the study and says, "Please step inside."

Alastor blinks in surprise and steps into the study room as Reginald locks the door behind him. Alastor reflexively reaches for his wand to find an eleven-year-old female child quietly sitting before him. "Please have a seat, Alastor Moody," Rowan graciously said as she gestured for Alastor to take the seat across from her. 

"Is this a joke?" Alastor grumbled as he loosened his collar with a sigh of relief. Alastor's slumps into the offered chair and says, "So is this about an interview with an Auror?"

"Humor me, if you will, but please cast a muting spell?" Rowan calmly asked as she poured Alastor a cup of earl gray tea.

Alastor narrows his eyes in annoyance but still casts the spell as requested. "What is this about, lass?" Alastor barked in exasperation.

Rowan doesn't immediately respond as she hands Alastor his hot cup of tea and moves the platter of biscuits closer to Moody. "My question is rather simple has the man known as the Dark Lord begun to move?" Rowan quietly asked.

Alastor narrows his eyes and says, "He is barely on the Ministry of Magic's radar, why even ask?" It was just only a few days ago that an informant had brought the news that there was something fishy going on with a wizard calling himself, the Dark Lord. But how could this young lass possibly know all that?

"What about Professor Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix?" Rowan further probed.

Alastor hides his emotions as he leans back into his seat and says, "There have been talks about should an evil arise that a secret order needs to be formed. But how would a tiny sprite like you possibly know all that?"

Rowan smiles and places her finger on her lips and playfully says, "Ah, a woman's intuition." Seeing Alastor's dark face, Rowan quickly says, "Just kidding."

Alastor rolls his eyes and rather disgruntled says, "Then out with it, what is that you want?"

Rowan leans back into her chair and says, "It's not quite as simple as that, Alastor Moody. What if I told you that wizard presently known as the Dark Lord will one day be known as the evilest and most powerful wizard of all time?"

Alastor freezes and sets his teacup down. "Even if so, what does that have to do with the two of us?" Alastor pointedly inquired.

"Hypothetically, Alastor, I will propose this question to you," Rowan explained. "If it was you, Alastor Moody, and you found out that you could see a terrible future looming ahead, what would you do to stop it?"

Alastor freezes and quickly says, "A seer?"

"A mild gift of sight," Rowan replied, neither lying nor being honest.

"A farseer then," Alastor quickly concluded. "Hypothetically, that is. And what you say, is true, why me?" Alastor plainly inquired.

"I need someone who is rather paranoid, you, Alastor Moody," Rowan truthfully stated.

"That I am," Alastor sheepishly replied. "So, what can you tell me?"

"Not just ordinary wizards, but the Ministry of Magic itself will eventually become corrupted including the Department of Mysteries," Rowan flatly said causing Alastor Moody to choke. 

Before Alastor Moody can protest Rowan lifts up her hand and says, "I can tell you that at least one unspeakable is already following him, Augustus Rockwood. I need you to keep an eye on him and stop his destruction of the Ministry of Magic. And so, before that tragic day comes, Alastor Moody, you must eliminate Rockwood at all cost."

Alastor swears at hearing the name in recognition. "Impossible!" Alastor growled as he falls back into his seat and gulps down his hot tea in a single gulp.

"I don't need you to believe me, I just need you to watch and act if need be," Rowan matter-of-factly stated.

Alastor trembles as he finds his mouth is suddenly dry and reaches for his cup of tea to only find it empty. Rowan quickly pours another cup for Alastor as he gulps the tea still piping hot down. Taking a breath, Alastor warily says, "Say, I do believe you for the moment. What else can you tell me?"

"A global event, mass panic of deaths of wizards and muggles," Rowan deadpanned.

Alastor furrows his brows and says, "Are we looking at a world-class event not seen in since Grindelwald?"

"Yes," Rowan matter-of-factly stated.

Alastor rubs his face and says, "Alright, what else?"

"I can give you a list of those who I am certain who've already surely fallen into his grasp." Rowan hands Alastor a tiny list and says, "Memorize it and then burn it. And should you ever have the opportunity, Alastor Moody, kill him, don't even hesitate, because he surely won't."

Alastor quickly memorizes the list as his eyes narrow as Alastor asks, "Who else knows about this?"

"You and me," Rowan truthfully replied as Alastor burns the list before her. "Trust no one, Auror Moody, I mean it. I only gave you the names of those that committed the worst atrocities and that is by no means all of them as the future is still being written and may very well still change." 

Pursing his lips, Alastor frowns and finally says, "We need to perform a Fidelilus Charm. Should anything happen to me, I cannot allow for any of this to be traced back to you."

"Not yet," Rowan quietly replied. Not out of fear, but rather, Rowan knew that the time was not yet ripe as Alastor did not wholly trust her yet. And thusly also the reason for not mentioning the Horcrux's as she knew that Alastor Moody though a strong Occlumens was no match for Albus Dumbledore nor Tom Riddle. 

The two of them are silent for some time until Alastor finally says, "Tis best I get going it's getting late."

Rowan gets up to escort him out, but suddenly says, "I almost forgot." Alastor hastily turns as Rowan gravely says, "And Auror Moody never use his dark wizard name always call him, Tom Riddle for that is his true wizard name, the name which he was born under." Seeing the hesitation in Alastor's eyes, Rowan quickly adds, "That man can sense those who use that dark name of his."

Alastor quickly memorizes the important tidbit's, before being seeing himself out of the house. Before Alastor can apparate away, Reginald Prince emerges stealthily from behind him without a sound causing the trained Auror to flush in embarrassment. With a steely look on his face, Reginald says, "Is there something I should be concerned about Alastor Moody?" Reginald had his own suspicions', but he needed someone else to confirm them for him.

Alastor is quiet for a moment, before honestly answering, "I'm not at liberty to say, but protect your family and especially that girl of yours. More than you possibly know may hang on her continued existence."

Reginald furrows his brows and says, "I will see to it that it is done." Alastor Moody nods, before swiftly apparating away leaving Reginald solemnly staring into the distance, before heading back inside.

Sirsa catches her husband in the hallway and rather disappointed asks, "Has Alastor Moody already left?"

Reginald coldly brushes past Sirsa without a word as Georgine mutters, "Lord, what has gotten into that man?"

Sirsa is stunned at recognizing that steely gait of the past. "Just leave him be, he will be alright in a day," Sirsa quietly said, before heading off to her parlor room. And thusly so, for the first time in centuries, the Prince's manor's stronger defenses went up. The full warding's had yet to go up, but time would prove otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Alastor Moody? Who else would be paranoid enough to believe our main character? Dumbledore is not to be trusted, and she is really still a child. As such the only one crazy enough to believe her is Alastor Moody.


	18. Platform 9 ¾’s

Late evening on August 31st, Rowan readies herself for bed and packs the last of her things for Hogwarts tomorrow. Feeling a bit excited, despite everything, she decides to step out for a bit of fresh air. Sitting on the edge of the patio staring at the stares she blinks in surprise at seeing a figure sneaking in the shadows. "Mother?" Rowan cried out as she saw Eileen stealthily creeping away with a carpetbag.

Eileen freezes and looks up as her guilt-stricken eyes meet the midnight black indigo eyes of Rowan. Eileen clutches her carpet that bag much tighter and whispers, "I have to go. I can't stay here anymore, Rowan!" Seeing her daughter not reply, Eileen continues, "I just need to get away for a bit to clear my head, my dear, I promise!"

Rowan slowly gets up to her feet and says, "Did you at least bother to leave Severus a note?"

Eileen stumbles back in guilt. "It'll only be for a few days, Rowan, that's all."

Rowan rather disappointed voice says, "We both know that's a lie. You won't be coming back, will you?"

Eileen opens and closes her mouth unable to repute her daughters' words, before finally closing her mouth shut in reply. Rowan turns away and stares at the brightly lit hall. "Stay there for a few minutes more or else, you'll come across Fidel on his nightly patrol," Rowan said over her shoulder, before vanishing into the bright manor as Eileen softly cries out, "Thank you."

From upstairs in her bedroom, Rowan watches the dark grounds until Eileen hurries away across the dark lawn with her carpetbag, before vanishing into the shadows of the woods forever. "You excited for tomorrow?" Severus loudly asked as he flops down onto the bed.

Seeing Rowan ignoring him, Severus frowns and loudly asks the question again. Rowan slowly turns around and finally says, "Sort of." Rowan tiredly climbs onto the bed and tightly hugs Severus as she buries her face into his chest.

"Rowan?" Severus sputtered in surprise and confusion.

"Just a bit longer, Sev," Rowan rather muffled said.

Hearing the strange tone in Rowan's voice, Severus hurriedly suggests, "How about we sleep together just like old times?"

"Alright," Rowan murmured.

Severus gently escapes Rowan's hug and hurriedly gets ready for bed, before climbing back into bed with Rowan. Seeing his twin sister so very still and usually quiet, Severus worriedly is reminded of the past. "Are you alright, Rowan?" Severus anxiously asked.

"I will be, Sev," Rowan quietly replied as she snuggled closer to Severus.

"Okay," Severus quietly said as he too wiggled closer for warmth. This was what they had always done since they were small. When they were cold or hungry or simply frightened by the shouts and screams. Rowan and Severus would hide under their sheets and snuggle as close as they could until they fell sound asleep. And so, they did, just like all the countless times before.

Bright and early on September 1st, Reginald accompanied the twins to King's Cross with Eileen most notably missing. With ease, the three of them pass through the enchanted wall and arrive on the other side onto platform 9 ¾s. A scarlet engine waits next to the platform that is bursting with people. Smoke from the engine drifts over the crowd as the wrought-iron archway reads, Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The first few train carriages are already full of students waving goodbye, or even fighting over their seats.

Everyone babbles as cats' meow from their owner's arms and owls hoot form their cages. Through the indecipherable babble, Severus somehow manages to spot the ginger figure of Lily and that of her parents. Severus eagerly waves and by some unknown means of telepathy, Lily spots Severus and waves back. Severus rushes over with his trolley as Reginald quietly pushes Rowan's trolley and says, "About your mother-."

Rowan coldly interrupts, "I know, she left us."

Reginald eyes fill with sadness as he slowly says, "It's not your or your brother's fault, she just simply said that she needed some time to clear her head."

"Without us," Rowan flatly retorted.

Reginald is quiet for a moment, before carefully replying, "I had already suspected as much when you mother agreed to have your surnames changed to Prince and had us assigned as your guardians in the case of her absence."

Glancing over at the cheerful form of Severus, Rowan says, "Grandfather, please inform Severus at a later date, let's not ruin this day for him of all days."

Reginald nods his head in agreement as the two quietly stand there for a moment. "Do you think that at least she loved him, once?" Rowan suddenly inquired.

"I suspect very much so," Reginald truthfully replied. "For the first time in her life, Eileen fought us every step of the way, before finally eloping with Tobias Snape. Those two may not have been a good couple by any means, but I do promise you this, the two of you were born out of love."

Rowan gently reaches for Reginald's hand and give it a tight squeeze. Rowan smiles gratefully at her grandfather in silent thanks as the train lets out a sharp whistle at the time. Rowan gives her grandfather one last hug, before hurrying over to Severus and Lily with her trolley.

Giving Lily some space to say goodbye to her parents, Rowan pulls Severus aside and says, "Grandfather just told me that mother had to leave because she went on some urgent errand."

"Really?" Severus said with some suspicion.

"Mm," Rowan lied.

"Well, maybe, she'll come back feeling refreshed," Severus solemnly said. Although a part of him felt that there was more to the story that wasn't being told. But even so, he didn't want to inquire further into the subject today of all days.

"Yeah," Rowan ruefully said as she tousled Severus's hair causing him to glare. 

Rowan's grin widens as they begin to toss their things onto the train, before climbing aboard. Seeing their actions, Lily hurries over as they aid Lily with her trunk and owl cage. Having successfully boarded, the three of them head towards the back of the train to search for an empty compartment. After a careful search, they select a compartment towards the back, before tiredly settling down as they shove their trunks under their seats and carefully place the owl cages to hang overhead. 

The train suddenly lets out a warning shriek as the last of the gaggle hurries to board the train, before the Hogwarts Express departs. Lily glances back one last time and waves goodbye as Rowan yawns and Severus rather shyly waves goodbye to their grandfather. With one last whistle, the train surges forward as the platform vanishes from view and the Hogwarts Express speeds up on its journey to Hogwarts.


	19. Hogwarts Express

The London houses flashed past them as Severus and Lily study the scenery, before growing and sitting down. Seeing Lily, a bit nervous, Severus says, "Which house do you think you'll be sorted into Lily?"

Lily tilts her ginger head as her warm emerald eyes thoughtfully contemplate the question. "I don't think it really matters," Lily truthfully answered.

"You're absolutely right," Severus chimed in agreement.

Rowan rolls her eyes and wickedly says, "I can confidently tell the both of you, which houses each of you will be in."

"Fine, what house?" Severus said in disbelief. 

Rowan points at Lily and confidently says, "Gryffindor." Then at Severus, "Slytherin." And then at herself, "No idea."

Severus chokes in shock, "No way, Gryffindor is known for brawns over brains!"

"No, Gryffindor is known for bravery and isn't Lily such a brave maiden?" Rowan gleefully said as Lily's eyes narrowed to a point at Severus comment.

Severus hastily retreats and says, "You're right, Gryffindor is a great place to be, I wouldn't mind joining it either."

"You won't," Rowan fearlessly retorted earning her a glare from Severus. Severus pointed turned away to ignore Rowan and instead turns to Lily as the two of them begin to discuss their class subjects.

A few minutes later, a charming, attractive dark-haired boy with hazel eyes and unruly hair is followed closely by a lustrous black-haired boy with fair skin, gray eyes, and an air of casual elegance that would make many maidens at Hogwarts hearts swoon. Seeing two empty spots, the attractive boy with hazel eyes and untidy dark hair points, "Are these two seats taken?"

"No, feel free to sit down," Lily politely said.

Rowan keeps her smile to herself at seeing Severus rather pleased with himself for having taken the seat next to Lily with Rowan seated directly across from Lily. The handsome boy with surly features takes a seat next to Severus, while the dark-haired boy with untidy hair takes a seat next to Rowan.

With a cheerful cocky smile, the untidy haired boy says, "The name's James Potter, and all you are?"

Lily amiably smiles back, "Lily Evans."

"Severus Prince," Severus grunted.

"Sirius Black," Sirius said as he raised his hand.

They all turn towards Rowan, who is lazily yawning, "Rowan Prince, Severus's older twin sister." Rowan uncovers her mouth as she notes that James Potter lacks the trademark round glasses of his that wouldn't be his until his 5th year at Hogwarts. Which was rather strange, when one thought about it?

Seeing the rather bored expression on Rowan's face, Severus hastily says, "Rowan, are you sleepy?"

"Mm-, wake me up when the lady with the cart comes at half past noon," Rowan grumbled as she leaned back and closed her eyes to rest her eyes for a nap. 

James blinks in surprise at seeing the pale girl with long raven hair and midnight black indigo colored eyes so casually take a nap. Sirius snickers and says, "Well, I guess someone finds us rather boring."

Severus sighs in exasperation, "I apologize for my twin sister's behavior, but she's always been like this."

"I know what you mean, siblings can be a real pain," Sirius earnestly said earning him a shared grin from Severus as the two instantly bond over this rather important shared fact. "I know exactly, what you mean I have an annoying little brother," Sirius added.

"Does your younger brother always want to share whenever it's convenient?" Severus remarked.

"Yes!" Sirius said with a roll of his eyes. "And then when I don't share, he complains to mother and father and I'm the one who always gets in trouble!" 

Severus eyes Sirius with pity in his eyes and says, "Well, you have my most sincere condolences." Sirius sighs in agreement as Severus lets out a small sigh of relief and pride at knowing that Rowan wasn't that bad. In fact, it usually was the other way around if Severus was actually honest with himself.

"It's not that bad!" Lily protested. "My older sister, Petunia is quite nice."

Sirius rudely snorts, "Says, you." As Severus snorts loudly in agreement.

Before Lily can further protest, James kindly interjects, "C' mon now, you guys, it surely isn't that bad." Lily gives James a thankful smile for stepping up to her defense.

Severus drily retorts, "You're an only child, aren't you?"

James blinks sheepishly as Sirius grumbles, "Yup, he's an only child. You can tell by the way he innocently protested." James sullenly crossed his arms and lets out an indignant huff as he leans back in his seat. 

Severus and Sirius share an unexpected grin of delight and mutually find that they don't find each other half-bad. Lily wryly remains silent as Sirius and Severus quickly become on jolly good terms with each other while James sulks in silence. 

The train scenery had long since changed as they sped past fields full of cows and sheep as time quickly passed by and soon it turned half-past twelve. As promised Rowan blinks awake at the noisy sound of a cart nearby and stifles a yawn. Sitting up and stretching her back, Rowan pops her neck as the compartment door slides open by the smiling dimpled woman, who arrives with a food cart. "Anything off of the cart, dearies?" She asked.

Seeing the food, Rowan instantly orders and points at safe enough food for the three of them such as pumpkin pastry's, chocolate frogs, biscuits, and the like. Rowan reaches into her bag for payment as pocket money had been given to Severus and her by their grandfather to spend. 

"That will be 10 Sickles and 8 bronze Knuts," the lady with the cart said.

"Wait, I can buy my own food, Rowan!" Lily protested.

"My treat," Rowan firmly said as she handed the exact change to the food cart attendant.

"Thanks," Lily gratefully said as Rowan handed out the shared food, between the three of them.

James and Sirius instantly order items such as Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and other snacks from the cart. The two of them easily pay for their food as Rowan numbly stuffs the pastries into her mouth and wolfs down in a matter of minutes. Unwrapping a chocolate frog, Rowan tosses the card of Morgana La Fey over to Severus, who glares at her but still studies the card with curiosity. Lily peers over Severus's shoulder as she watches in fascination as the cold enchantress on the card sneers at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding James and Sirius, as we know they were rich purebloods, I tried to keep that in character. Both cocky and rather smug. James appearance or at least according to Severus's memories in the book didn't have glasses at the very start. James does acquire them by the time they're in their 5th year. Which is rather weird really, Poppy can almost fix anything including an eye, but glasses seem to be a universal plothole in the wizarding world. Which is fine, but still.....at least give us a believable excuse.


	20. Hogwarts Express Ⅱ

Severus awkwardly hands the card over to Lily and gruffly says, "Rowan, must you eat as if you were in a hurry all the time."

Rowan grins back, "But I like to watch you eat, Sev."

Severus narrows his eyes as Lily quickly intervenes, "Now you two, don't start fighting!"

"Pfft," Rowan snorts, "Please I win every time."

"No, you don't," Severus growled back.

"Want to bet?" Rowan sneered.

Before the two of them can actually have a go at each other, Lily tugs on Severus's sleeve, while James reaches over and grabs Rowan's wrist. Rowan turns to face James with a dark gaze, who hastily pulls his hand back as if burned. "There, all done," James cheekily said.

Rowan rolls her eyes as Sirius snickers and says, "Yup, he was just waiting to touch a girl, this one."

"Sirius!" James roared back as Sirius poked fun at James.

Rowan ignores the two of them and unwraps another chocolate frog, before handing over the next card over to Lily and Severus. Seeing Rowan remain unflustered by his teasing, Sirius coughs and mischievously opens a bag of Bertie Bott's every Flavor Beans. "Care to try one?" Sirius innocently asked as he held out the bag to Rowan.

Rowan narrows her eyes at Sirius and reaches into the bag and grabs a small handful. Sirius's eyes bulge as Rowan stuffs the handful into her mouth and swallows. Rowan slightly grimaces at one of the beans, but quickly finishes chewing. "There, happy now?" Rowan loftily said.

Sirius dumbly stares at Rowan as James snickers back. "Don't tell me, you can't do the same, Sirius?" 

Sirius glares at James as Lily whispers to Severus. "What's that all about?"

"Those are literally any kind of flavored beans, literally any kind," Severus dumfounded whispered back not able to believe that Rowan is fine.

"You mean like you could get a blood flavored one or even a grass flavored bean?" 

"Or worse."

"Oh, golly," Lily whispered to herself rather aghast and impressed at Rowan's courage.

Grimacing Sirius sticks his hand into the bag and pops a handful into his mouth. Sirius doesn't even finish the first bite, before spewing the mouthful of jellybeans back into the Bertie Bott's bag. They all grimace as Sirius gazes accusatory at Rowan as Rowan innocently gazes back.

Breathing loudly, Sirius points at Rowan with one finger and huffs. "How did you do that?"

"I've eaten worse things before," Rowan truthfully answered, before turning to gaze out at the scenery. Severus remains rather quiet at the truth of the statement. Starving, they had learned to eat anything no matter how terrible the taste including half-eaten food from the trash. 

Lily glances over at the twins and feels something is off but knows better than to ask. Sirius snorts in disbelief and turns back to James as he quickly changes the subject. Sirius and James talk all about all sorts of things as Lily looks intrigued and Severus adds the odd comment or two. Rowan, on the other hand, closes her eyes and just listens as the train comfortably chug along. The sun continues to do the same as it too crosses to the other end of the sky and begins to wane.

The sun had long since started to set as Rowan suddenly gets up and grabs the neatly folded robe from her knit sack pouch. "What are you doing!" Severus exclaimed as he saw Rowan taking off her jacket.

Rowan grabs the black robe from inside the pouch and says. "It's sundown."

"So, what?" Severus snapped.

"So, from what I was told, that means we're not too far off from Hogwarts," Rowan grumbled. 

"We better do as Rowan says," Lily said. "It's better to change now, then to do so later."

Lily begins to take off her jacket as Severus flushes and says, "Wait, shouldn't you change elsewhere?!"

Rowan snorts and says, "It's just a bloody jacket, Severus."

Severus glares mutinously at Rowan but doesn't continue to protest as James and Sirius begin to change as well. By the time, they are finished dressing, Lily says, "Look!"

They all turn to gaze out of the windows to see Hogwarts gleaming in the distant moonlight. They all let sounds of exclamation except for Rowan, who had seen it all before. Severus catches Rowan's expression and sighs but doesn't dare ruin the moment.

Suddenly, a voice overhead says, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on board as it will be taken to the school separately."

Sitting back down, James says, "We never did ask, but which house do you think we'll all be sorted into?"

Lily and Severus simultaneously look at Rowan as Sirius says, "Okay, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Rowan thinks she can accurately guess what house everyone will be in," Severus said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, please do us!" Sirius excitedly said.

Rowan rolls her eyes and says, "You and James will both be in Gryffindor."

"Yes!" The two of them exclaimed.

"What about you, three?" James curiously asked after a minute.

Rowan once more points at Lily and says, "Gryffindor." Then at Severus, "Slytherin." And then at herself, "No idea."

"I thought you said you could tell, what house everyone would be in?" James wickedly grinned.

"I said everyone that did not include myself," Rowan countered back. Before James could think of a comeback, the train begins to slow down. 

Sirius tries not to gulp but his nervous face betrays him. "Err, but just in case, what if I'm not?" Sirius weakly asked.

"You'll do just fine," Severus confidently said. "If Rowan says, you'll be in Gryffindor, then you will be. She's never been wrong before."

Sirius glances hopefully at Rowan, who sighs, "You're an arrogant sod, Sirius Black, especially given your family lineage, but you have a good heart. And just that fact alone guarantees you'll be a Gryffindor."

"Is that how you see us?" James wryly remarked.

"Mm, mostly," Rowan grumbled as the train slowed down even more. 

James grins and glances at Severus and Rowan. "Even if the both of you end up in Slytherin, you're a good bunch too," James chortled. Rowan rolls her eyes as Severus scoffed and Lily giggled in reply. However, all too soon those laughs fade away as the train comes around a bend and rolls to a stop. It was time.


	21. Hogwarts Express Ⅲ

The 1st years push their way out into the train corridor as they anxiously wait for the doors to open. Rowan motions for them to wait until the door open as the 1st years rush out onto the tiny, dark platform. When the crowd begins to thin, Rowan and the rest make their way out onto the platform. The chilly night air brushes their hair causing Lily especially to shiver with cold. A single lamp can be seen bobbing overhead as a loud, male coarse voice calls out, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" 

Towering over the heads of the sea of students, a tall and lofty man could be seen smiling overhead. Rowan eyes glimmer in recognition at the much younger, Rubeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper and keeper of keys of Hogwarts.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Everyone follows Hagrid down a steep and narrow path while slippering and stumbling every so often. It was quite dark on both sides of the road as Hagrid calls out over his shoulder, "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, tis jus' round this bend here."

There are loud, Ooooh's and Ahh's made as the lake leads them to the edge of a giant dark lake. In the nearby distance an enormous, majestic glittering castle can be seen lighting the dark sky with the shady figure of mountains being seen in the background on the other side of the lake. Some of the students eagerly point as Rowan calmly turns towards the fleet of boats by the lake shores.

Hagrid points to the fleet of boats on the lakeshore and in a loud, booming voice says, "Alright, no more'n four to a boat!" The students instantly surge forward as Rowan clamps firmly onto the shoulders of Lily and Severus and shook her head at them as James Potter and Sirius Black end up in another boat. The three of them wait for a second as the rest of the boats quickly fill up, before Rowan nimbly grabs a boat with only a single occupant a nervous young witch. They nod rather friendly at the nervous young witch as the girl faintly smiles back in reply. But before they have a chance to introduce themselves, Hagrid bellows from his own sturdy boat, "Everyone in?"

A chorus of shouts echoes in the night sky in reply, "Yes!"

"Right then…FORWARD!" Hagrid proudly said as the boats instantly push themselves off the shore. The students excitedly fixate their gaze at the glowing castle before them as they glide across the mirror-like lake.

To Severus's surprise, he finds Rowan's gaze fixated on the sleek dark lake beside them instead of the castle before them. "What are you doing!" Severus softly hissed causing Lily and the other witch to turn to awkwardly gaze at Rowan and Severus.

"Did you know that there are mermaids living at the bottom of the lake?" Rowan darkly remarked. "I am just calculating the odds, that today of all days they decide to finally rebel and drag us down below to drown before ultimately feasting on our drowned corpses."

The young witch instantly snatches her hand back from the side of the boat and shivers with terror as Lily fervently whispers, "Don't jinx us, Rowan! I'm sure that won't happen!"

"I'm sure that's what their last victims said too," Rowan ominously said as she solemnly looked up from the lake at them.

Severus just rolls his eyes and quietly murmurs, "Ignore her, she tends to get rather pessimistic and paranoid, whenever she's nervous."

The young witch sighs in relief at Severus's words as a loud booming voice says, "Heads down!" Everyone heads duck down as their small boats pass through a curtain of poison ivy hanging overhanding from a cliff. The small boats pass through a hidden opening into a dark passageway for some time, before their boats gently arrive at an underground pier.

With care, they all climb out of their boats as Severus out of courtesy offer's Lily a hand down and does the same for the other witch. Of course, Severus wouldn't offer to do so for Rowan and given that Rowan had already nimbly leaped onto the pier, it would be a rather pointless action on his part.

"Stay close," Hagrid says as he and his brightly lit lamp lead the way through the mountains. In the end, they finally emerge onto a neatly trimmed grassy area in the shadow of the castle. Hagrid leads them to a massive door in the nearby distance, before scaling the front door stone steps. 

Hagrid turns on the top of the stairs and says, "Everyone here?" 

A chorus of voices replied, "Yes!"

Relieved, Hagrid turns back to the door and knocks thrice onto the doors. The doors swing open to reveal the thirty-five old figure of Professor McGonagall with dark hair and sharp eyes that have the beginnings of crows' feet. Her sleek hair is tightly pulled into a bun as a pair of square glasses neatly sit on the bridge of her nose. Her elegant emerald-green robes gently flutter behind her in the night breeze.

Professor McGonagall face and demeanor are strict as ever as she coolly eyes Hagrid. Hagrid hastily says, "The firs' years are all counted for and present, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," Professor McGonagall said as she pulled the door open wide. The 1st years eyes widen at the size of the entrance hall that could fit an entire row of homes. The stone walls are lit with flaming torches with a ceiling so high that it can't be made out. Along the side is a magnificent staircase that faces them leads to upper floors.

Professor McGonagall motions for the children to neatly come in and form a line. Without any verbal instruction, the children neatly line up in a row as Professor McGonagall closes the door behind them. While everyone is amazed by the silver suits and the enormous brightly lit walls, Rowan eyes the castle with resigned eyes. 

"So, this is where I will be spending the next few years of my life," Rowan quietly thought to herself. "Oh joy. Well, at least they have indoor plumbing. But what I wouldn't kill to have access to a cellphone and the web." Rowan bitterly thought to herself, knowing full well that the internet so to speak won't happen for another ten years, before it starts to pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I have a problem with J.K's math. Which happens, but which I will argue in my own favor. Professor McGonagall did not attend Hogwarts with Riddle. But she can't be as old as suggested as in the latest film with Newt Scamander's time. 
> 
> One, the man that Minerva McGonagall loved is murdered during the 70's or 80's by a death eater. He and his entire family is killed suggesting that he still had all his children living at home. Given that he's a muggle, he'd probably still be in his thirties or forties. And if that is the case, McGonagall is the same.
> 
> Secondly, Professor Galatea Merrythought taught Defense Against the Dark Arts from 1895 to 1945. Once more pointing at the fact that Professor Dumbeldore must be the transfiguration professor during that time as Riddle calls him his transfiguration professor and as does McGonagall. Therefore, by that logic, I argue that McGonagall is between her early to mid-thirties, which would fit with the present timeframe. As she'd be in her late forties in the eighties and late fifties by the time Harry starts school in the nineties.
> 
> Thirdly, Professor Dumbledore became headmaster when Armando Dippet retires in between 1965 and 1971. McGonagall says herself, she was working at the ministry for a few years, before accepting the transfiguration post as Dumbledore became the headmaster. I'd hazard to say it was 1965 as Dumbledore had been about two years the headmaster, when in 1967 when Riddle arrived to apply for the position of the DADA professor and hid the diadem. And as such, why McGonagall will be in 1971, 35 years old.


	22. Hogwarts

Professor McGonagall coolly leads the children across the flagged stone floors as noisy sounds can soon be heard echoing through the halls. Professor McGonagall leads the first years into a small chamber to the side as the children nervously swallow and glance at each other. Professor McGonagall calmly addresses them at the front of the room. "Welcome to Hogwarts, young wizards and witches. Shortly, the start-of-term banquet will begin. But before you may take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into any one of the four houses. The Sorting Hat ceremony is an important and tradition in deciding, where you shall grow and be nurtured in the following years."

Professor McGonagall pauses a moment to allow them to absorb the information, before continuing, "The four houses of Hogwarts are as follow, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. With each house having its own noble history and have produced outstanding witches and wizards in every generation." 

Professor McGonagall solemnly pauses and eyes them for emphasis. "Please remember, that your triumphs will earn your house points. However, any rule-breaking will do just the opposite and lose your hard-earned house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor. I can only hope that each of you will strive to be a credit to your house," Professor McGonagall frostily said causing some of the more troublemaking students to gulp at the pressure-filled statement.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the entire school. I suggest you all make use of this time to smarten yourselves up," Professor McGonagall warningly said as her eyes fixated themselves on a couple of students with messy clothing. Those students hastily try to smooth out their clothing with a few kind-hearted souls helping them become a bit more presentable. 

"I shall return shortly," Professor McGonagall seriously instructed, before departing with a swoosh of her cloak.

"It's not a test is it?" The timid witch from the boat said.

"No," Rowan replied with a bored expression. "You're just putting on a talking hat on top of your head in front of the entire school, which will only serve to decide your fate for the rest of our seven years here."

The timid witch pales and stammers, "That sounds even worse."

Rowan shrugs innocently as Lily narrows her eyes at Rowan and pats the timid witch on her back in an attempt to comfort her. Suddenly a series of screams cause everyone to leap up except for Rowan who studies her fingernails and wonders, why did her finger sting? Did she get a splinter from the wooden boat? Come to think of it, did she ever get a shot for tetanus?

"What the-?" A student called out as a group of about twenty pearly-white ghosts glide through the wall in innocent chatter.

A rather stout monk excitedly says, "New students!" The Fat monk exclaimed. "This ghostly one is known as Friar."

"More like the Fat Friar." Everyone drily thought in their minds.

"About to be sorted, I believe?" The Fat Friar excitedly said.

A few people nod their heads in silence. The Fat Friar beams at them and says, "In that case, I hope to see you in Hufflepuff then. T'was my old house, you know."

"Move along now", Professor McGonagall crisply said. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." With a trace of fear, the ghosts hastily float away and pass through the wall one by one.

"Form a neat orderly line," McGonagall firmly instructed with a clap of her hands. The children hurriedly do so as Professor McGonagall says, "Now, stay in an orderly line and follow me." The group of nervous children quietly follow through the giant hall to a pair of giant doors that swing open to reveal the Great Hall.

The rest of the students 2nd years and up are already sitting at a row of four long tables as thousands of candles float overhead and illuminate the entire Great Hall. "Talk about a fire hazard," Rowan grimly thought to herself. "Aren't they worried about being sued for possible liability issues given candle wax burning? But then again, this is a place where death defining learning is encouraged…..."

The rest of the children are in awe and shock as they study the table filled with gleaming golden saucers and goblets. At the very front of the Great Hall is a table filled with a single long table for the Hogwarts's professors to all sit at. The children begin to pale as Professor McGonagall leads them to the front and gestures for them to properly line up in a uniform line and face the mass of students before them. Some of the first years begin to look queasy but manage to not throw up from their nerves.

The seated student's face's flicker ominously under the flickering can delight as flickering shadows are cast over their faces. The only pure light is the steady glowing of the pearly-white ghosts seated according to their houses. Rowan eyes the black ceiling lined with star-like pattern said to be enchanted to match the sky outside. "Hmm, it's a nice night for a walk," Rowan idly thought to herself.

Professor McGonagall moves her wand as a four-legged stool appears before the stunned first years with a single raggedy hat on top of it. Everyone's eyes become glued to the hat as Rowan stifles the urge to yawn. Suddenly, the hat begins to twitch as it opens at the fringes to reveal a mouth. The sorting hat begins to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find,  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So, try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So, put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The moment the sorting hat finished its song, the entire hall burst into applause. With a slight bow to the seated students at each of the four tables, the sorting hat grows still once more. Most of the students sigh in relief with a few like the shy witch from before remained pale as ever.

McGonagall steps forth with a lambskin parchment in hand. "When I call out your name, please put on the sorting hat and take a seat on the stool to be properly sorted," Professor McGonagall instructed, before calling the first name, "Abbott, Andrew!" 

A round-faced, blond boy with a fearful face walks up and puts on the hat, before taking a seat. After a minute, the hat shouts, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table on the right side is filled with Hufflepuffs as the entire table explodes in loud cheering as the Fat Friar waves cheerfully at Andrew.

The list continues as Sirius Black and Lily Evans are properly sent to Gryffindor as promised. Severus on the other hand dimly watches Lily go as he eyes Rowan with mixed feelings. On one hand, he was proud of Lily and on the other hand, Rowan had told him, that he would be in Slytherin. What was he supposed to do now that they were in two different houses?


	23. Hogwarts Ⅱ

Rowan sniffs as she watches Remus Lupin, a tall thin boy with tired eyes and russet-colored hair be sorted into Gryffindor. She turns to glance down the line at a short boy with mousy brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes, Peter Pettigrew. "The traitor who didn't know it yet," Rowan mused it to herself. 

Theoretically, he still could be saved, but that was only in theory. Because frankly speaking, Peter choose to betray his friends rather than being coerced into doing so. And that was a character flaw to begin with rather than say being a lead astray by the wrong crowd. But then again, if said character flaw could be fixed than he wouldn't become a problem. Either way, she'd keep a close eye on him for now.

Interesting enough, Rowan's eyes widened slightly at seeing the flaxen-haired figure of Pandora Ravine being sorted into Ravenclaw. It was a surprise to find out that Luna Lovegood's mother was in the same year as her. A bit more interested, Rowan spots a few more familiar faces seated at the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor tables.

The applauding Ravenclaws settle down as Rowan narrows her eyes to study the faces of the students. A pudgy round-faced girl can be seen, the future Bertha Jorkins at present a 4th year. Rowan grimaces at the unpleasant surprise of spotting the figure of Malfada Hopkirk, a stickler for rules, a 6th year, who would one day be the future Commander-in-Chief of the Improper Use of Magic Office.

"Thankfully at least Dolores Umbridge, already graduated," Rowan drily thought to herself. Probably at present a new intern or low-level member of the office of the Improper Use of Magic.

Interestingly enough, a much younger and but still wide, blue-eyed figure of Xenophilius Lovegood can be seen. "A 3rd year huh? So that explains, how he met Luna's mother," Rowan murmured privately to herself as she continued to scan the line but didn't spot any other familiar faces.

Rowan's eyes drift over to the Hufflepuff table to spot the splendid upright figure of Amelia Bones at present the 7th year that one day would be known as Madame Bones, Head of the Department of Law Enforcement. In addition, there are the added faces of two future members of the Order of the Phoenix, Benjy Fetwick and Dorcas Meadows, both 7th years as well. Although it was a surprise to spot the darting, wide-eyed, nervous figure of Cardaric Dearborn, a 5th year. It was an amazement to Rowan that this poor fearful man ever joined the order. But then again, his bravely led to his untimely death six months later with his body never being found.

Rowan's study is interrupted as the first P lettered surname is called, "Pettigrew, Peter!" Rowan idly stretches her neck as Peter Pettigrew goes to sit down. It was going to be about five minutes before the sorting hat choose Gryffindor, if she so recalled. Using that time wisely, Rowan studies the Gryffindor table for other possible familiar faces.

The handsome face of Kingsley Shacklebolt can easily be spotted among the Gryffindor table. Tall, dark, and quite attractive, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a future Auror, and one day even, the Minister of Magic. Rowan slightly nods her head in that direction in acknowledgment and continues to search. The square-jawed face of Sturgis Podmore is soon spotted, at present a 5th year with only a few seats seated further down, Marlene Stein, who someday will be the future Mrs. McKinnon, a 6th year and future Auror as well.

Although what did surprise Rowan was to see the jolly face of Alice Yates, a 3rd year in Gryffindor and that of Frank Longbottom, a 4th year. Frank Longbottom looked like the rugged handsome boy he was, while slightly round-faced, Alice still retained that fiery spark in her eyes. A far cry from the famous Auror's they would one day become nor the maddened wraiths they would end up as. Either way, only time would tell, what kind of parents they would end up for Neville Longbottom.

Rowan glances away and mused to herself. "It's highly unlikely I will have much of a chance to interact with any of them while they are at still at Hogwarts given that I'm a first year. I suppose I might be lucky with the younger years such as Xenophilius Lovegood or Pandora Ravine or even Alice Yates. With the remote chance of interacting with, Frank Longbottom."

The five minutes are finally up as the sorting hat shouts, "GRYFFINDOR!" 

The Gryffindor table erupts into roars as the sorting continues. Another two students go up before it is James Potter's turn. And just as predicted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor side erupts in cheers as James takes a seat next to Sirius Black, who is already seated next Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. 

"And so, the Marauders naturally form once more," Rowan idly thought to herself, when Professor McGonagall says, "Prince, Rowan!"

Rowan blinks in surprise for a second, before calmly walking over to the shorting hat and taking a seat. Everything goes black as Rowan can hear the sorting hat voice say, "Hmm, quite interesting. Loyal and brave, but quite cunning and ruthless." 

After a second, the sorting hat shouts, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupts into cheers as Rowan makes her way over and spots the handsome, pale blond Slytherin perfect in his 7th year, Lucius Malfoy. Seated at his side is a slim, cold faced, blonde beauty with icy blue eyes in her 7th year as well, Narcissa Black. Rowan takes a seat at the Slytherin table as the next name is called, "Prince, Severus!"

The Slytherin table expectantly turns to look at Rowan as she replies, "My younger twin brother."

"Then we've got this in the bag," a Slytherin boy cackled with a crooked smile. Rowan doesn't react as she eyes the gaunt face of the Bloody Baron with robes stained with silver blood staring right at her. The two of them gaze into each other's eyes until Rowan is the first to look away from his soul-chilling eyes.

As expected, a minute later, the sorting hat shouts, "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table erupts into a cheer as Severus steadily walks over and takes a seat next to Rowan. A few boys clap Severus on the back in a welcoming fashion as Severus sagely nods his head at them.

The few names left are called until at last the Sorting is done and the Sorting hat is taken away until next year's use. At the head of the table with gleaming white hair and beard, Albus Dumbledore rises and waves at his students with a happy smile. His long silvery hair and beard are both long enough to be tucked into his belt. His long robe with moon and stars embroidery sweeps to the floor as the tip of buckled high heeled boots peek out. 

"Welcome!" Dumbledore warmly said, while childlike blue eyes sparkle with delight behind half-moon spectacles. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! And before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Tick! Sizzle! Twitch! Snap!" Dumbledore takes a seat as everyone applauds his nonsensical statement, while his spectacles lightly slip down his rather long, crooked nose that had been broken at least twice before.

Rowan, on the other hand, narrows her eyes, maybe it was just her, but she never quite liked Dumbledore. It wasn't that that he was a bad man, but rather Dumbledore had proven himself to be a liar or to at least not fully trustworthy as he would omit the past or even the truth if need be.

Besides it was obvious from the get-go that Tom Riddle was the definition of a psychopath and despite not fully trusting Tom Riddle, Dumbledore never apparently or at least visibly ever investigated Tom Riddle until the Chamber of Secrets incident and by then it was much too late. Not to mention that he seemly placed the baby Potter in an abusive home and so happened to have failed to notice it. Excluding the fact that he did very little about the situation upon noticing said abuse. So, pardon her if she didn't trust the old man in the least bit!

Rowan turns her attention to the dinner before her as the empty plates begin to fill up with all sorts of food: pot roast, roasted chicken, sausages, steak, baked tomatoes, boiled tomatoes, French fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, and gravy, etc. A rather classical English dinner so to speak.

Rowan clenches her fork tightly in aggravation. These last few summer months, she had been dying to have some variety to her menu and was even desperate for some salad for heaven's sake! If this was what the next seven years were going to be like, she might as well stab herself in the eye with her fork right now and end her miserable existence.

Nevertheless, hunger beckoned, and Rowan reluctantly answered the call as she served herself a meal that was on the lesser fat side. "Would it kill them to tone down the butter and oil?" Rowan muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the side characters such as the Longbottoms and others, such as Pandora, I just have to guess their ages. It's not very clear how much older they were but based on Lucius Malfoy, who was six years older, I had to guess that it was between a year or more older. Or like in Pandora's case, I know she marries Lovegood, but her maiden name is what? 
> 
> That and the ages bring some questions up. For example, the Rosier, Avery, and Mulciber that we know as grown-up Death Eaters are they Severus's age or are they Riddle's? Mulciber for sure is Severus's age as he is described for attacking Mary Macdonald, a Gryffindor while in school. So the original Mulciber described as a member of the Knights of Walpurgis, must be his father. 
> 
> But at the same time, we have Antonin Dolohov, who is an original member of the Knights of Walpurgis. Given that we can't be entirely sure, I made most of them the Death Eaters that we know as adults the sons and most of them will be at Hogwarts and others already graduated but be part of the second generation.


	24. Hogwarts Ⅲ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There really isn't that much information on what the Slytherin common room area exactly looks like, but I may have borrowed some of the imagery from the games.

After a few bites to eat, Rowan notices Severus is gloomily poking at his food. "What's wrong?" Rowan asked with a mouthful of food.

Severus shakes his head as Rowan narrows her eyes knowingly. "If it's about Lily, you still have a chance. I mean you're her childhood friend, after all, you already have an advantage over everyone else. But like I said, you better show her or else, you're going to lose her," Rowan mumbled with food still in her mouth.

Comforted by Rowan's words, Severus digs into the food. Dinner steadily progresses as deserts appear, before finally the table is magical cleared away. With dinner finished, Dumbledore rises to his feet once more as the entire hall grows silent.

"Now that we've been fed and watered, I've a few more words to say. I would like to speak about the start-of-term rules for a moment," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "First years take extra notice of the Forbidden Forest as they are forbidden grounds and no student is allowed therein. A few of our older students would do well to remember that." Dumbledore said with emphasis. 

And please be wary of the newly planted Whomping Willow on the lawn a gifted specimen from a notable botanist. As you are all aware the Whomping Willow is quite territorial and will in effect attack swiftly and most violently. You are all advised to remain a good distance away from its moving branches." Quite a few older students' wince having studied the plant in Herbology with Professor Sprout. They knew that the Whomping Willow was no laughing matter and could prove to be quite deadly.

"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you all to not use magic between classes in the corridors," Dumbledore carefully added. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." This causes a spring of excited whispers to fill the Great Hall.

"And now, before we head for bed, let us sing the school's song!" Some of the Professors sigh, while some other professor's faces turned into Noh masks. With a flick of Dumbledore's wand, a golden ribbon flies forth from the tip as it begins to twist and form words above. "Now, off we go!"

The entire student body sings as Rowan and Severus merely glance at each other in understanding and mouth the words with their lips, but absolutely refuse to sing the lyrics.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now, they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So, teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

The song ends with everyone off tune at different speeds. Rowan idly thought to herself. "That was an abomination for anyone with an ear for music!"

Dumbledore claps the loudest as the rest of the students clap in following. "Ah, music-," Dumbledore said with moist eyes.

"Maybe if your utterly tone-deaf," Rowan utterly scoffed to herself.

"Magic that is beyond all that we do here! And now, bedtime, off you trot now!" Dumbledore carefully instructed.

Lucius Malfoy elegantly rises to his feet and says, "I am this years', Slytherin Head Boy, Lucius Malfoy, please follow this year's Prefect, S.R. Wilkes." Lucius Malfoy points at a dark-eyed boy with curly dark hair, who waves cheekily at them.

With a confident air about him, Wilkes leads the 1st years past the right side of the entrance hall, before leading them down a set of stone steps into the cool depths of Hogwarts. "This is going to be terrible during the freezing cold months of winter, but at least it will be nice and cool during the warm months," Rowan cheekily thought to herself.

The 1st years quietly chatter as they follow Prefect Wilkes, before coming to a stop in the dungeon. Wilkes pauses before a bare stone wall with a tiny snake symbol engraved on the floor down below. "Memorize this spot kiddies, because this here is the entrance. The password is changed every fortnight." 

Wilkes pauses dramatically at seeing the majority of the 1st years pale at his words. With a smirk he continues, "But not to worry the password is always posted and located on the common room board. Anywho, the current password is Black Licorice." The wall silently creaks open to reveal an inner passageway. "C' mon now, step lively!" Wilkes called out as the 1st years hurriedly step inside, before the passageway closes.

"Make sure to remember the password or else you will be stuck outside. And if Filch catches you at nightfall, you don't want even to know what will happen," Wilkes wickedly added as the last of the 1st years step inside causing the majority of the 1st years to fervently memorize the common room's password.

The first year's gape as they glance at the rough stone walls and ceiling that hold elegant green lanterns aglow. A warm fire crackles under an elaborately carved mantelpiece as an elegant area filled with luxury leather chairs and sofas, and luxury carved tables with marble gob stone boards for playing or simply for studying are neatly placed throughout the common area. Stylish cupboards hold items for common use such as quills and so forth, while grand tapestries hang as decorations demonstrating valiant Medieval Slytherins. Strangely enough, there are window-like areas that reveal the outside lake as the occasional fish darts past.

Rowan gloomily stares and mutters, "Da*n, giant squids and mermaids." She shivered unhappily at the thought of being watched from the outside cold waters.

"Oh, by the way, watch out for Peeves, he's the local prank-loving poltergeist," Wilkes commented. "Luckily, the Bloody Baron is our Houses' ghost and that's the only thing Peeves actually fears. So, for the most part, he tends to leave us Slytherins alone."

"Alrighty then, the boy's dorms are on the left and the girl's dorms are on the right," Wilkes pointed to the staircases. Rowan winks at Severus who glares back and staunchly marches off. Rowan smiles knowing that her actions had worked to irk Severus and cause him to have a bolder stance. Hopefully, that would serve him well. 

Rowan heads up the stairs after a gaggle of girls into the female dorms. She reads the names on the dorm doors and finally spots her name and three other names engraved on a silver tag. Rowan steps inside to see elegant dark and silver furnishing's inside. She whistles with delight at finding her things had already been placed on the bed nearest to the door. 

Without any embarrassment, she begins to undress and change into her pajamas as the three other girls already inside bashfully cover their eyes. Rowan rolls her eyes and mutters, "For heaven's sake, we're all girls."

Ignoring the other three girl's chattering voices, Rowan climbs into bed and rolls over to ignore them. Tomorrow would be a long day, and she was going to need all of her energy to get through it. And just like that Rowan fell sound asleep to the soft chatter of the other girls.


	25. 1st Week of School

Early the next morning, Rowan wakes up and dresses before the other girls even get up. She steps into the common room area and takes a seat in deep thought. It was the middle of the night when a perturbing thought had occurred to her and awoken her. "Just how did Tom Riddle gain access to so many young impressionable Slytherin minds?" Rowan thought to herself.

The fire crackles warmly as if in reply causing Rowan to furrow her brows that much more. According to the timeline that she knew, Tom Riddle attended Hogwarts from 1938 to 1945. Surely had he made friends with that generation via subtle brainwashing. But Bellatrix or Lucius didn't attend Hogwarts until the 1960's and even then Tom Riddle would have zero access to them given the fact that during that same period he would be missing from 1957 for the next ten years until 1967, at which point, he requested the position of the dark arts post and is denied by Albus Dumbledore.

So, given that Tom Riddle was not in a position to teach said characters in person such as Bellatrix, how on earth did he gain access to them? Because no matter how ignorant the pure bloods might be, they wouldn't just let anyone associate with their children without some sort of background check. Why on earth wouldn't a regular wizard private eye be unable to unearth Tom Riddle's past and prevent their children from contacting Tom Riddle? After all, no matter how much of a purist Tom Riddle may claim to be the truth of the matter is that he was still only half. But better yet, if Tom Riddle had been introduced somehow to these children in secret, who would be powerful enough to warrant an introduction without causing Tom Riddle to be investigated?

Rowan taps her fingers impatiently against the couch. That was the one piece of item that had always bothered her about the Potter universe. Sure, it was a plot hole in the books, but for her in the real world it was a very vital detail for her. And if so, then, just maybe, she was dealing with a master puppeteer as well. With Tom Riddle as the unwitting evil puppet of the true puppeteer hidden somewhere in the shadows. 

Because that would certainly explain a lot, after all, a puppeteer would casually mention the idea of soul splitting and by doing so successfully plant the idea of creating Horcrux's into Tom Riddle's ambitious mind. And frankly speaking, it would have been so much easier to use the philosopher's stone to obtain the same effect of immortality than a Horcrux. But more importantly, the entire reason, why was Tom Riddle was never caught?

Given his evil personality, why wasn't Tom Riddle killed by other Dark Wizards? Surely not all Dark Wizards would have sided with him in his thirst for power for they wished to be the next Grindelwald themselves. And naturally, in the process, he would have naturally made scores of enemies. And if so, then just who had suppressed the countless enemy Dark Wizards the entire time?

"I thought you would be up," a soft voice said from behind Rowan causing Rowan to leap up in surprise.

Severus grins ruefully at Rowan. "Heh, got you."

Rowan snorts and raises an eyebrow. "What's your excuse?" Rowan grunted.

"It's the first day of classes," Severus loftily said. "One must be prepared."

Rowan rolls her eyes and says, "C' mon let's head down to the Great Hall."

The two of them head out with their school things and take a seat at a nearly empty table with oatmeal, toast, milk, and juice for breakfast. Rowan grabs a bowl of oatmeal and a slice of toast as she begins to eat. To their surprise, a figure suddenly clasps them both on the shoulders. The twins turn to see, Perfect Wilkes standing behind them. "You two are early risers, eh?" Wilkes cheerfully said.

"You're quite cheerful for a Slytherin," Severus grumbled as Rowan added, "Or for a Perfect for that matter."

"I just strive to show the world that Slytherin's can be just as charming as any old Gryffindor," Wilkes said with a twinkle in his eye as he takes a seat next to them. "Well, have you got any questions on your first day?"

"Who should we avoid?" Rowan instantly asked.

Wilkes chokes and says, "Well aren't you direct?" Wilkes paused to spread butter on his toast, before replying, "For first years, you're in pretty good hands. The professors can be strict, but they tend to be a fair bunch. The only teacher that is a real bore is Professor Binns, but that's because he's a ghost. It's a shame really, Professor Bagshot was rather interesting and enthusiastic about the subject, but she retired several years ago. And since then, we've all been stuck with good old boring Binns for History of Magic. As for the new Dark Arts Professor, Professor Strives, I have no idea as he's new this year. Other than avoiding last year's new Caretaker Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris, you'll be fine."

Wilkes strategically takes a bite of his toast and mumbles, "But I got the feeling that you two may cause quite a few disasters of your own." Rowan innocently smiles back as Severus snorts in reply.

By the time the majority of students begin to arrive, Severus and Rowan are long finished. Severus peers around before happily spotting Lily and hastily says, "I'll meet you back at our first class."

Rowan shrugs and takes a short walk on the grounds after breakfast to at least get some exercise before heading to their first class, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Given that Hogwarts had 142 staircases of which some that moved or had vanishing steps or led to different places on a Friday, Rowan made sure she had ample time to get to class. And with the aid of a few portraits, she was most successful in being able to find the Transfiguration classroom.

Having arrived early, Rowan takes a seat in the back and saves a seat next to her for Severus. Severus arrives sometime after in a rush and looked like he had possibly been chased by Filch at some point. Rather cross at this point, Severus stomps over to Rowan and glares at Rowan. "Why'd you keep a seat all the way back here?" Severus snapped as he took the seat next to her.

"So, I can sleep better," Rowan shamelessly replied.

Severus vehemently resists the urge to bash Rowan in the head with his book and gruffly says, "I think I'm going to pretend; I don't know you."

"Tough chance, we're twins," Rowan cheekily muttered.

Severus grumpily takes a seat next to Rowan and says, "I'm picking the seat next time."

"If you can get here first," Rowan cackled causing Severus to roll his eyes as the class quiets down as Professor McGonagall arrives. 

The room turns quiet as Professor McGonagall says, "Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous magic's to be learned here at Hogwarts. I will not tolerate misuse of it, you have all been properly warned." With a wave of her wand, Professor McGonagall turns her desk into a pig and back as everyone lets out ohh's and ahh's of awe.

Rowan, as usual, doesn't react as Professor McGonagall begins the class and begins to explain the proper first steps on how to use one's wand. The students hurriedly take notes as Rowan dozes with her eye's half-closed. Severus carefully leans away least he be associated with Rowan's ill lapse of judgment. 

Afterward, Professor McGonagall explains that they will start with matches causing quite a few to sigh in disappointment. Professor McGonagall hands out matches to the students and tasks them to transform the match into a needle. All the students urgently try except for Rowan who is still dozing off with her eye's half-closed but still managing to appear as though she is intently paying attention.

Rowan suddenly startles awake after a painful nudge from Severus causing her to wince in pain. "What?" Rowan unhappily grumbled.

"You're supposed to be turning this match into a needle," Severus hissed.

"Oh that," Rowan dully said as she rolled up her sleeves and stared at the match for a minute. Pursing her lips, Rowan waves her wand and suddenly the match turns into a neat needle. "There done," Rowan cheerfully said causing Severus to choke.

"I clearly saw you; you were dozing off!" Severus growled.

"I read all the textbooks before coming to Hogwarts," Rowan proudly said.

"So, did I!" Severus countered back.

"Sheer talent, I guess," Rowan shamelessly replied.

Severus snorts in disbelief, "As if I'll believe that."

"No, it's true," Rowan honestly commented. "I can tell you right now, that you will be a great potions master one day, while I will probably be passable if at all."

Severus opens his mouth to speak, before quieting down. He knew that this was Rowan's strange way of saying, she was bad at things too. Severus turns back to his match and furrows his brows. "Anything Rowan can do, I can do too," Severus thought to himself. "After all, we're twins." Feeling that much more confident, Severus flickers his wand as the match also turns into a needle. Maybe not as good as Rowan's, but still a needle.

By the end of the class, only Severus and Rowan have managed to turn their matches into needles. Professor McGonagall carefully shows the class, before saying, "Slytherin twenty points!"

Rowan and Severus blink in surprise as Professor McGonagall gives them a rare smile. "You both did an excellent job on your first try, I thought you each deserved a well-earned ten points," Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"Huh, she's sweet in her own way," Rowan idly thought to herself. Not that she would ever voice out loud lest anyone consider her mad or worse, Professor McGonagall heard her!

With that, the class ends as the students sigh and head to their next class. With a beaming smile, Severus turns to Rowan and confidently says, "I'm just as good as you are!"

"Of course, you're my twin," Rowan sincerely said in praise.

Severus blinks and flushes at Rowan's sincere statement and hastily says, "We better hurry to our next class, we don't want to be late!" Rowan smiles as she too hurries after Severus lest she misses grabbing a seat in the back to take a nap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caretaker Argus Filch replaced Pringle known for corporal punishment. We know that Filch replaced him no later than 73. My guess is 1970 as 1969 is when Pringle is last mentioned according to Pottermore notes.
> 
> Also, if you would like to read more the novel is currently past chapter 300 on the website, webnovel.com

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up with Harry Potter at my side and started as Harry, but ended up as Severus as an adult. I'd like to give Severus Snape a chance at happiness. For Harry was rescued and ended up happy, but Severus dies all alone at the end. This is for all the Severus's out there. May you truly find happiness in your own way. -Author


End file.
